Unlimited 1-2
by ranma71016
Summary: Robbed of everything, including her manhood, Ranma's been double cursed as a monster and left alone in the world. Lost and miserable, Ranma finds herself in Metropolis during the Thanagarian Invasion.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people. Time for the prologue of Unlimited 1/2.**

**Now before we start a few things.**

**This story is inspired by "Ben 10: Unlimited" by 'The Incredible Muffin'. Many people have probably already read that story so the premise shouldn't be too off. If you haven't read it then I suggest you read it. It's a '10 out of Ben'. Pardon the quote from Death Battle.**

**This story takes place after the main 'Ranma 1/2' story and during the Thanagarian Invasion when the League is imprisoned.**

**I do not own either the DC Universe or Ranma 1/2.**

**Well I've rambled on long enough. Enjoy.**

.

**Demon God.**

.

**Ocean.**

On a supply ship heading to Hob's Bay, many didn't notice a stowaway in the cargo section of the boat.

Squeezed in between two crates was the lone body of a young martial artist.

Ranma Saotome.

Ranma Saotome was a Martial Artist of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Raised by his father, Genma Saotome, Ranma spent fourteen years of his life learning various forms of Martial Arts so Ranma would be a worthy heir to the Saotome School, and all since the age of two. Everything was going swimmingly until his father took him to the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo located in China. Though they came to train, they became victims of the curses belonging to Jusenkyo. Ranma's father was cursed to become a Giant Panda while Ranma was cursed to become a girl.

Even while cursed, Genma still took Ranma back to Japan to get engaged to a daughter of Genma's best friend and head of the Tendo Dojo of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Soun Tendo. Ranma became engaged to Akane Tendo, Soun's youngest daughter and the only Martial Artist among his offspring.

It had been a long time since then, but Ranma was able to make things work out between him and the blue haired tomboy. Though they didn't openly show their affection, the two decided to hold their second try for a wedding after the two graduated high school in two years. Things were looking grand.

But right now, Ranma was thinking nothing but dark thoughts.

'Why?" was all Ranma thought as Ranma ignored the rocking 'Why can't I die?!'.

Normally, Ranma Saotome was a strong warrior with an unbreakable spirit, but seven months ago, everything changed.

_It was a normal day in the Nerima Ward of Tokyo, Japan. The Tendo Dojo had an air of peace around it. Ranma remembered that scene clearly. Akane was sitting at the table with her older sister Nabiki across from her while Ranma's rival Ryoga Hibiki was sitting on her lap in his piglet form. His father and Uncle Tendo were sitting outside playing Shogi, and Akane's oldest sister Kasumi was in the kitchen cooking lunch with Ranma's mother Nodoka. Happosai, the Grandmaster of the Anything Goes Martial Arts, Genma and Soun's teacher, and the only other member of the household missing, was currently out. No doubt doing something involving harassing women._

_Ranma was about to sit down, both to wait for lunch and enjoy Ryoga's desperate attempts to wiggle out of Akane's grasp. Ranma remembered that the lost boy had a date with Akari Unryu that day and was no doubt trying to escape to the nearest source of hot water. But before Ranma could sit down, a Chinese Carrier Pigeon of all things flew in with a letter addressed to Ranma. The letter stated for Ranma to go to the local train station to meet a messenger from the Bayankala Mountains of China. Ranma immediately knew that meant it was someone from the Musk Dynasty, an ancient clan of warriors with the blood of fierce animals running through their veins. Ranma had previously been involved in a conflict with the head of the Musk, Herb, and feared that this messenger meant trouble. So Ranma left to confront this new problem. Akane would have gone with him, but Ryoga had chosen that time to bolt for it and Akane decided to stay to catch her 'pet'._

_When Ranma arrived at the train station, he met the Musk Messenger (Who so happened to be a descendant of a falcon) and awaited for what was most likely a challenge from Herb._

_But it wasn't a challenge: it was a warning!_

_A week ago, something came into the Musk's hidden village and attacked the Chinese warriors. Many fell at the hands of the intruder and Herb himself was gravely injured. The beast had escaped and stolen the Pail of Preservation. The Pail was an ancient artifact owned by the Musk that locked Jusenkyo cursed victims in their curse forms. The elders of Musk deduced that the creature was heading towards Nerima, which housed the largest group of Jusenkyo victims._

_Ranma couldn't remember what happened next when an explosion suddenly boomed in the air as a fierce fire rolled over. Ranma's body instinctively ran back towards the Tendo Dojo before his mind could catch up. Even at top speed, the Tendo Dojo was still several minutes away. With each passing second, Ranma's head was filled with thoughts of terror. Every step gave an increasing sense of dread. Ranma ignored everything from the fire surrounding him to the screaming people running away. When Ranma arrived at the Tendo Dojo-_

Ranma's eyes clenched shut as hard as they could. Ranma couldn't even recall that gap in time, only remembering burning red every time her thoughts dwell on that moment.

_The next thing Ranma knew, that 'thing' was standing over Ranma, the Pail of Preservation in it's hand. Ranma's mind was too scattered to collect her thoughts as the cold water drenched her broken form._

_It stared at Ranma, seemingly enjoying the mentally broken look on her face._

_Then it left._

_It left Ranma alone with the broken bodies of Ranma's friends and family._

_._

_._

_._

_After that, Ranma met up with the only survivor of that beast's direct attack. Cologne, the elder of the Chinese Amazons and Great Grandmother to Shampoo, Ranma's former fiance. She told Ranma of what had happened after he left. A giant explosion had drawn the Amazons to the Tendo Dojo where they confronted that thing. They were too late to help Ranma's parents or the Tendo's. The amazons attacked the beast, where they were joined by Happosai, the Kuno's, and Ukyo, who were likewise drawn in by the explosion. It was futile. The beast played with them as it took it's time killing Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo, Tatewaki, and Kodachi. Happosai and Cologne were the only ones that could actually stand against it, but even they stood no chance against their foe. The thing had killed Happosai and was about to crush Cologne when Ranma arrived._

_Cologne advised Ranma to avoid confronting that thing for a rematch, but Ranma wouldn't have any of that. The elder saw she wouldn't have any chance of stopping Ranma, so she advised Ranma to head to Jusenkyo first to obtain the Pot of Liberation, the second half of the Pail of Preservation and the only thing capable of breaking the lock on Ranma's male form. After Ranma's fight with Herb, the Musk delivered the Pot to the Jusenkyo Guide for safe keeping._

_It would take a month for Ranma to get back to China, her body still injured and her mind unbalanced._

_But when she arrived at Jusenkyo, IT was there. IT knew Ranma would try to challenge it again! IT knew Ranma would need the Pot of Liberation!_

_As Ranma and IT faced off, IT killed the Guide right in front of Ranma and smashed the pot in It's hands. With nothing left to loose, Ranma charged IT. But Ranma was no match. With a weaker body, still healing injuries, and a severely broken mind, Ranma was all but doom._

_Ranma's body was all but mangled when that thing picked her up by her pigtail. It just looked at Ranma as it held her before throwing her far away, landing in one of few springs actually barricaded off._

_THAT, was when things changed._

_As surprisingly calculating as that THING was, it didn't control the whole game stage._

_As Ranma's body slowly sunk into whatever spring she landed in, her body suddenly glowed. As her body changed, so did her mind. Her anger, dimming from both failure and near death, had reignited itself. Her anger before was like a volcano. Now it was like that of a supernova._

_Letting anger control her body, she arose out of the water and sprung upon her opponent._

Ranma shook her head as she drove the thought out of her head.

Ranma's gloomy eyes looked down at her right hand. She still remembered the sensation of knuckles cracking bone.

"What am I?" Ranma asked herself again.

Ranma looked over to the right, looking at the metal crate as she reinspected her new features.

Her overall appearance wasn't different from her usual female appearance. But there were some give aways of change.

First off, her ears were replaced with long animal ears covered in red fur. (Think of Ratchet's ears from Ratchet and Clank and recolor them red)

Secondly, she now had a long red tail nearly as long as her. The hair was bushy like a fox's, but the tail itself was flexible like a monkey's.

Thirdly, her finger and toe nails were pointed and sharp. Nothing too major there.

And lastly, her eyes had changed from blue to green.

Ranma just stared at her new little features as she recollected her thoughts about after getting recursed.

After destroying that thing, Ranma met up with Plum, the Jusenkyo Guide's daughter.

Plum, though devastated by the death of her father, was able to tell Ranma of what she had become and why the spring she fell in was closed off.

Incredibly, despite her only slightly new appearance, she had fallen into the 'Nishui Moshen Zhi-Quan' or 'Spring of Drowned Demon God'. Legends tells that 1,000 years ago, back when humans and demons roamed the land together, a powerful Demon God had attempted to conquer the world of man that God created. The growing power of said Demon God attracted the attention of many deities of all sorts. Fearing the demon's power, the gods had the demon struck down by holy lightning. The demon had happened to be flying over Jusenkyo when it was attacked, so it's body fell into the land of cursed springs, thus adding to the cursed springs.

Ranma was dumbstruck that such a powerful curse actually existed in Jusenkyo, but the news Plum gave her afterwards overwrote surprise with grim dread.

The Spring of Drowned Demon God was permanent.

Unlike humans or animals, demons were a different sort. The things involving demons were not an exact science. For whatever reason, those that fell into said spring couldn't switch between forms through hot and cold water. Instead, it merges forms.

Thus Ranma was now a 'Female' Demon God.

And for an unexplained reason, separate curse springs won't affect the bodies of those touched by the Demon God Spring. Ranma had tested that theory by jumping into the Spring of Drowned Man and coming up still a Demon girl. She had tried several times. Nothing.

With nothing left to do, Ranma took Plum to the only place in China Ranma knew well: The Amazon Village.

Dropping Plum off to Cologne (Who had arrived in China after Ranma), Ranma was offered a home with the amazons, but it was too painful to settle so quickly. Free of any obligation, Ranma set off to wander.

For several days, Ranma was a ghost. She showed no emotion, she didn't settle anyplace.

She had lost everything.

Her family.

Her friends.

Her home.

Her Masculinity.

Her Humanity.

...Akane.

After those first few days, Ranma couldn't take it anymore.

She had to end it.

Finding the nearest waterfall in the wilderness, she allowed the water to take her over the fall.

But instead of going splat, her body broke whatever rocks she fell on without getting a scratch.

That was six months ago.

For six months, Ranma has been trying one way or another to end her life. But nothing she tried could end her new demonic life.

While not trying to kill herself, she had been looking over her new body and the powers that came with it.

First off, her strength had increased a thousandfold. She was now leagues above anyone she'd known in terms of strength.

Not only was she stronger now, she was faster too. She could probably cover a mile or two in a matter of seconds now.

She had also grown an amazing durability. Ranma's skin was harder than diamonds and her bones were most likely even tougher. That would of been good if it wasn't for the fact she was trying to kill herself.

And even if she could wound herself, her new healing factor wouldn't let her die. In the few instances she could harm herself, her wounds would instantly heal. That went for inner healing too. Illnesses and poisons had no effect on her anymore.

Her senses have also risen. Her eyesight and hearing have improved to a hundred, but her sense of smell skyrocketed. Although she wished she was nose blind after discovering all the acute things one can smell.

While she had many increases in her psychical abilities, she had gain many new tricks she would keep to herself.

But while many would be thrilled to have such amazing powers, Ranma wasn't.

For one, she was trying to kill herself and her powers were only keeping herself from that.

And two, Ranma wasn't the type to just receive power. She was the type to train for power. Just suddenly getting these powers felt unearned.

Powers aside, Ranma had found trying to kill herself more futile than one would think. So about a week or two ago she had decided to halt trying to kill herself. Right now Ranma decided to just travel around. A few days ago she stowed away on a ship. Where it's going, she didn't care.

"..." Ranma sighed to herself as she looked at her reflection "So what now Ranma?"

**WO~OO!**

Ranma tilted her head up as she heard the sound of the ship's horn.

Using a combination of her new speed and the Umi-Sen Ken technique, Ranma slipped out of the cargo room as she slipped past the unsuspecting workers until she made her way outside.

Taking in a breathe of fresh air, Ranma hopped off the boat as she landed on the pier of Hob's Bay, located at the edge of Metropolis.

.

**Prologue finished!**

**Poor Ranma. I didn't think writing all this down would hurt more than thinking of it**

**But now that that stab in the heart is past, time to answer some questions.**

**The thing that killed Ranma's loved one will remain unspoken in the story until much later. Till it's revelation, it's only going to be referred as 'that', 'it', or 'the beast'.**

**The reason I chose Ranma to become a Demon God. At first I was considering for her to be cursed as a Kryptonian, but I decided it be more interesting to make her something original. The choice to make her a demon came from inspiration from the demons you see in other anime like Inuyasha or Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Now despite being called a Demon God, she can't do any crazy divine stuff or bend reality. The title god just means she's the strongest type of demon.**

**Is Demon God Ranma stronger than Superman or Wonder Woman? No. Ranma right now is strong, but not pull planets strong. If I have to put it on a scale of 1 to 10, than Superman is a 10 and Wonder Woman is an 8 while Ranma is a 6. Likewise Flash is leagues faster than her.**

**If it wasn't obvious, I have Ranma 1/2 and the DC Animated Universe take place in the same universe. This is different from it's inspiration, which is the main character going to the Justice League Universe.**

**Next time, Starcrossed.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It's time for Ranma to meet the Justice League and battle the Thanagarians.**

**.**

**Starcrossed**

.

Ranma blankly took in her surroundings as she looked around. Normally, Ranma was used to weird.

But the sight of winged men flying over the city slightly alarmed her.

Flying over several parts of this large city, hundreds of winged men were flying in coordinated flight patterns in many directions. Several of them were likewise on the ground watching over the normal citizens, like police over criminals.

"Weird" was all Ranma said.

While not exactly unfazed, Ranma wasn't all too concerned. Living in a part of Japan were flying ships and ghost cats reign, flying men weren't that weird. And since now having a tail and animal ears, Ranma wasn't one to judge men with wings.

None the less, Ranma decided to stay out of sight. Currently she was wearing a brown, full body cloak covering her entire body. She wore that when exploring public places. She didn't want people staring at her and getting alarmed. She didn't know if the people of America were cautious about demons as the Japanese or the Chinese were, but she wasn't willing to find out.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

Ranma turned back to the boat and saw that several winged men were confronting the captain of the ship Ranma was riding.

"The supplies on you're ship are to be confiscated" said the head winged man.

"These supplies are for LexCorp!" said the Captain.

"Not anymore"

The winged man then smacked the man across the face and walked over his body, his fellows following.

Ranma shook her head as she chose to ignore the scene behind her. She walked away as the sound of defiant protest filled the air.

"It's not my problem"

As Ranma walked around the city, she found that these winged men were currently the hot topic. People everywhere either looked scared or angered as they watched these flying men.

"Stop!"

For the second time today, Ranma looked over and saw that a young girl was hiding behind her father as two winged men stood in front of him.

"I'm sorry!' said the father as he tried to shield his daughter "She didn't mean it!"

"We Thanagarians do not take kindly to insubordination" said one of the winged men coldly.

"She just threw a soda can! Please!" said the father as his crying daughter clung to his pants leg.

"Then you will answer for her disrespect" the Thanagarian turned to his comrade "Take him to the holding compound"

"Yes sir" said the other Thanagarian.

"NO!" the girl screamed as the Thanagarian pulled the dad out of his daughter's grasp "DADDY!"

"Marie!" shouted the dad as the Thanagarian pulled him away. "Daddy will be fine! Please! Stay safe! STAY SAFE!"

"DADDY! DADDY!"

**CRACK!**

The next thing anyone knew, a cloaked Ranma was above the Thanagarian holding the dad. Before the Thanagarian's eyes could even lock onto her, Ranma slammed her fist into his head, splitting his helmet apart, and slamming him into the ground.

"Wha-" the other Thanagarian didn't even have time to spit the word out before Ranma planted her fist deeply into his chest, the feel of shattered ribs surging into her arm.

"Daddy!"

Ranma looked over and saw the little girl run to her father. "Marie" shouted the dad as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. He held her for a second before facing Ranma. "Thank you"

"...Don't mention it" was all Ranma said before she turned to leave.

"Wait!"

Ranma halted as she lazily looked over at the dad "Are you hear to help Superman and the rest of them?"

'Superman?' thought Ranma. "No. I'm just passing through"

"Then please" started the man "Please help them. The Thanagarians took him and his friends up to their ship up there"

Ranma looked into the air. Among all the flying men, there was an actual alien ship hovering above a building with a giant stone planet on top.

'How did I miss that?' thought Ranma before turning back to the father "I'm no hero"

"Please!" said the man desperately. "Ever since the Thanagarians arrived, they've taken in all law officials, including my wife. Superman is the only one that can stop this!"

Before Ranma could respond, something in her made her glance at the child. The young girl looked up at Ranma with worry. She was obviously very concerned about her mother.

'Wouldn't you?' said a small voice in the back of Ranma's head.

Ranma groaned before addressing the father "What does he look like?"

"A-are you serious?" asked the man.

"Yes" said Ranma "I'll help"

"No" said the man "I mean you don't know what he looks like?"

"I'm not from around here" said Ranma, starting to get annoying with worthless questions. "What does he look like?"

"H-he wears a red and blue outfit, with an S on his chest"

"S for Superman" said Ranma sarcastically "How cute. And you're sure he's up there?"

"The Thanagarians themselves broadcasted the information" said the man "They want us to know they got him"

Ranma nodded before looking up, sizing up the ship. "Take your daughter and get out of here"

"Right" said the dad "Come on Marie"

But Marie slipped out of her father's grip and sprang upon Ranma, hugging her legs.

"Thank you"

She then turned back to her father and was led away as the duo looked for a safe place to hide.

Ranma didn't move.

'Am i really doing this?" said a voice in her head. 'I've suffered more than anyone could possibly comprehend. Why should I bother saving people I don't know?'

'It's because that's what being a Martial Artist means' said a second voice 'We don't help people for gain. We help them because the weak need the strong to protect them'

Ranma shook her head as she recollected herself again. "Let's just do this and get it over with"

Ranma then started hovering off the ground, her feet standing on nothing but the air.

When Ranma had discovered this trick, she was trying to kill herself by falling from a high place for the seventh time. Unlike the other times, Ranma didn't meet ground as her body simply floated above the ground.

This was Ranma's first time actually using this ability, but no time like the first time.

And with that in mind, Ranma shot up into the sky like a rocket as her body sped towards the Thanagarian shuttle.

.

**Thanagarian Detainment Shuttle**

Wonder Woman, aka Diana, looked around as she tried to figure out a way to escape with her friends.

In six separate cells were the Justice League, Earth's greatest heroes and protectors of Earth.

For several years, the Justice League has been protecting the planet from various threats, but this was their greatest challenge.

When the Thanagarians came to Earth, they came under the guise of allies wishing to protect the Earth from their lifelong enemies, the Gordanians. But that was a lie. With the aid of Hawkgirl, the seventh member of the Justice League and Lieutenant of the Thanagarian forces, the Thanagarians were able to detain the Justice League and rendered the planet helpless as their armies invaded.

In one cell was Superman, the Man of Steel himself. His great powers were negated thanks to the red sun rays bathing his entire cell.

In another was the Flash, the world's fastest man. His body was currently being crushed by the high gravity his cell was creating.

J'onn J'onzz, the last son of Mars and the Martian Manhunter, was contained in a stasis field nullifying his Martian powers.

Wonder Woman herself was tied up with her own lasso against a pillar, her lasso's own magical properties restraining Wonder Woman from breaking them.

In the last two cells were Batman and Green Lantern, the world's greatest detective and the Green Lantern of Earth. Both were simply restrained in advanced cuffs around their arms, both being seen as no threats without their gear.

As the world below them was suffering at the hands of the Thanagarians, the air in the room felt nothing but failure to the six of them.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly all eyes shot up at the sound of explosions. The six leaguers turned their heads towards the sound of the noise. As the 'boom' died down, the sounds of Thanagarians screaming both war cries and pain filled the other side of the door.

**BAM!**

The door was blasted off as several burnt and broken Thanagarians were blown in. The Thanagarians currently in the room kept there wide eyes on the door as a cloaked being walked into the room.

"Security breach in Cell Block 7" said a Thanagarian observing above "Intruder a-AAAHH!" The Thanagarian's head was blasted by a red energy blast from the cloaked intruder's hand.

The Justice League looked upon this sudden figure as they sized him up. Besides just his mouth, the cloak hid everything about this new character. They kept their eyes on this person as several Thanagarians flew towards him. He stood still until the closest Thanagarian swung his hammer towards him, but the intruder dodged the attack and returned one of his own with a fist towards the Thanagarian's face, sending him and three others flying away. The intruder then sent a flurry of punches that last a second, but in that second, the other Thanagarians fell to the floor, their armor broken. Wonder Woman could have sworn she saw this person send out at least 500 punches in a single second.

Ranma stood over the broken Thanagarians as she took a moment to recap herself. These Thanagarians were actually pretty strong. And there weapons were made out of pretty strong stuff. If Ranma was still human, this would of been dangerous.

But she wasn't human. Not anymore.

She turned to the closest occupied cell, facing Wonder Woman.

She kicked the panel against the side of the cell as walked over as the force field between them broke apart.

"You guys are the good guys right?" asked Ranma in a raspy voice. She saw the man with an S on his outfit, but she had to be sure.

Said man with the S rose up weakly "We're the Justice League. We protect the Earth"

After seven months, Ranma finally broke out a grin. "Justice League? Really? That's so corny"

"See" said Flash, the gravity keeping his head pinned down. "Told you people would think that eventually"

Ranma stepped forward and started undoing Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth. If Ranma wasn't so moody, she would have thought Wonder Woman was extremely beautiful. And that's saying something considering Ranma's seen both Kasumi and Shampoo.

As for Wonder Woman, she was trying to size up this new arrival. The head piece of this person's cloak kept the top half of it's face hidden, but Wonder Woman for a flicker of a moment saw dead eyes.

"Who are you?" asked Wonder Woman as Ranma handed back her lasso.

Before Ranma could answer, a second wave of Thanagarians came flying into the room.

"Later" said Ranma coldly "Help your friends"

As Wonder Woman adjusted her lasso back onto her belt. Ranma sprang upon the Thanagarians with a flurry of punches and kicks, each blow having more force than a wrecking ball.

As Ranma continued knocking around Thanagarians, she saw that Wonder Woman was now fighting with her allies. Between fighting the Thanagarians, Ranma started taking in these new people. Whatever their separate cells were doing to them, Ranma noticed that Superman, J'onn, and Flash were still fatigued from them. That didn't mean they couldn't fight. They had picked up the fallen weapons on the floor as they fought while their bodies started recovering and readjusting. The ones called Batman and Green Lantern were apparently the only ones without powers, but were still formidable warriors. And Wonder Woman, having been pent up with her aggression, let loose as she violently attacked the Thanagarians in a manner similar to Ranma herself.

As they fought, Ranma noticed a bulky Thanagarian flying towards them holding a very large cannon like gun. The weapon charged up before firing at Ranma. Ranma did nothing as the blast hit her square on. The small explosion drew the attention of the League and Thanagarians, expecting to see a very dead cloaked being on the floor. But when the smoke cleared, Ranma was still standing tall, not even moved.

"My turn" said Ranma as she faced her palms towards the Thanagarian with the cannon.

"**MOKO TAKABISHA!**"

At once, a large golden blast shot out of Ranma's palms and soared towards the Thanagarian, swallowing him and every Thanagarian Ranma was facing in an explosion that destroyed the entire half of the ship, which started dropping out of the sky towards the ocean.

"Whoops" said Ranma as the wind pulled out everything not attached through the hole.

"We're losing altitude fast. We need to go now!" shouted Wonder Woman as she scooped up Green Lantern and a weaken J'onn. Superman was quick to grab Batman and Flash before turning to Ranma.

"What about you?" asked Superman.

Ranma just lazily hovered off the ground and shot out ahead of Superman.

"Correct me if I'm wrong" said Flash "But he might be on our side"

Superman lost no time following Ranma and Wonder Woman, not looking back when the shuttle landed in the ocean.

.

**Thanagarian Mother Ship**

Commander Hro Talak, his subordinate Kragger, and Lieutenant Shayera Hol stepped off their ship as they approached the Thanagarian awaiting them.

"Commander" started the Thanagarian "There's been a security breach aboard the prison shuttle. The Justice League has escaped"

"How did it happen?" asked a crossed Kragger.

"They're the Justice League" said Shayera, fully aware of her former comrades capabilities "That's how'd it happened"

"No Lieutenant" said the Thanagarian "A creature came aboard the shuttle and decimated our soldiers. It freed the Justice League"

Shayera and Hro widen their eyes at this alarming news.

"What are it's capabilities?" asked Hro.

"It was capable of taking one of our new energy cannons like nothing and returning it with a larger blast" said the Thanagarian.

Hro's eyes tensed. "Show me the security footage at once" he then turned to Kragger "Take a strike squad back to the surface. Search every house. Every building. Look under every rock! Find them!"

"By your command" said Kragger before he left.

.

**Abandoned Clothing Store.**

The League and Ranma evaded the Thanagarians as they made their way to Metropolis's street levels. Superman directed them to a clothing store that was currently unoccupied.

As J'onn held the back doors open for his friends, Batman noticed Ranma walking off.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Gotta blow off more steam" said Ranma coldly "Be back in a minute"

Batman watched Ranma fly off as he thought. Deadly abilities aside, Batman felt a sense of pain off this person's voice.

"Diana cover our tracks" said Batman as he walked in, Wonder Woman pulling a dumpster in front of the door before jumping over it through the door and closing it.

The six of them took a minute to let themselves relax.

"That X-Ray vision working yet?" Lantern asked Superman.

Superman looked up as he focused his eyes "Just enough to see our cloak friend beating Hawk Soldiers left and right" Superman suddenly twitched.

"What is it?" asked J'onn.

"He just punched a Thanagarian's jaw off" said Superman.

Flash made a 'yikes' face as he took that in "Geez, I actually feel bad for the bird brains"

Superman nodded, looking away from his new ally after seeing him destroy a tank with a stomp. He turned to J'onn and Diana.

"Did you get anything from him?" he asked to his two friends. "Is he truly here to help?"

J'onn spoke up first "I chose not to enter our new friends mind. But I do sense no ill will against us. Only extreme agitation"

"Don't we all" said Green Lantern.

"It's not like that" said Wonder Woman gently. While she couldn't read minds, she could feel emotions clearly. "When I felt him, it felt like there were chains made of pain and loss piercing his body. Something terrible happened to him. And it's breaking him"

The guys let that sink in as they gathered thought about this new ally. A minute or two later, Ranma reappeared at the window, quickly entering and closing the widow as she entered the building.

"I slipped away before they could track me" said Ranma "They won't find us because of me"

"Thank you" said Superman.

"It's no bid deal" said Ranma emotionlessly.

"Hey" spoke up Flash "Did the Hawks do anything to you?"

"Nope" said Ranma.

"Oh" said Flash. It sort of unnerved him that someone could take out such anger on people 'just because'.

"The whole city will be covered by now" said J'onn as he drew everyone's attention.

"Maybe we'll get lucky and they'll all go home" said Flash. The other Leaguers looked at the scarlet speedster with 'really?' looks. "Yeah I know. But a little optimism at a time like this wouldn't hurt"

"THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY. THE JUSTICE LEAGUE ARE ESCAPED CRIMINALS AND VIOLATORS OF OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM... WILL BE SUMMARILY PUNISHED"

Ranma let the booming voice trail away before addressing Flash. "I think your optimism's been used up"

"Looks that way" said Flash sheepishly.

"For the time being, we're going to have to go underground" said Batman.

"How exactly do we hide when the entire planet's looking for us?" asked Wonder Woman.

"They're looking for the Justice League" said J'onn as he inspected the sleeve of a nearby coat "Without our costumes, we are merely ordinary citizens.

As if to prove a point, the Martian suddenly shapeshifted into a human appearance wearing the coat he was just inspecting.

'Okay' thought Ranma 'That's cool'

"Hold on a second here" said Flash as he held up his hands "What about the whole secret identity thing? I mean I trust you guys, but what about him?" as he jerked a thumb towards Ranma.

"Like I give a damn about your social life" said Ranma.

"I'm just saying-" started Flash.

"Well I'm saying if I'm such a problem, maybe I'll just leave" said Ranma, anger rising in her voice. "The only reason I helped your worthless asses is because I was guilt tripped into it. I don't give a damn about this city or this planet!"

"Whoa that's a bit much" said Lantern.

"Walk in my shoes then!" said Ranma "I'm done helping people for nothing! I'm done getting hurt because people can't help themselves! The other reason I'm still here is because I'm waist deep in all this! But after that-!"

Ranma didn't answer as she let the sentence hang.

Superman stepped forward "Alright. Can you at least tell us your name?"

Ranma looked towards the ground before throwing the cloak away. With the thick cloak gone, the League's eyes widen as they inspected their new ally. Standing in front of them was a young Asian girl with long red hair in a pigtail wearing a torn and shredded red Chinese shirt with black baggy pants. She was bare footed with dirt practically dyed into her feet. Her animalistic ears and bushy, slender tail immediately drew their eyes.

"I'm Ranma Saotome" said Ranma as she dropped the raspy voice "Sorry about this"

.

.

.

"A kid" said Green Lantern as he shook his head "We had to be rescued by a kid. Now I know things are bad"

Ranma gave the Lantern a death glare "I'm sixteen asshole. And I am a Martial Artist"

"Um" started Flash "Sorry if this sounds personal, but what's with the added bits?"

Ranma dropped the death glare as they were replaced with sadness. "Do any of you know of Jusenkyo?"

Five out of six of the League only replied with confused looks. The sixth however...

"I've heard of them" said Batman "Cursed springs located in China"

Ranma nodded her head "Well I fell into one of those springs. And it turned me into this"

"What exactly is 'this'?" asked Superman.

"A was told I'd become a Demon God" said Ranma.

Flash broke out a little chuckle "Really? I've met a demon before, and you look a lot friendlier compared to him"

"Don't judge appearances" said Wonder Woman. "I've slain many demons before. They've come in all shapes and sizes. Though I never confronted a Demon God"

"Can we talk about this later?" asked Ranma, trying to break away from talking about her personal life.

Batman nodded before stepping forward and removing his cowl. When Ranma met his eyes, it was like looking at her own eyes in a mirror. Those were the eyes of someone that's lost everything in an instance and kept it with him all his life.

"Bruce Wayne" said Batman as he held out his hand. Ranma looked at the hand before shaking it. "Clark Kent" he motioned to Superman "John Stewart" Green Lantern "J'onn J'onzz" the Martian "Diana" Wonder Woman "Wally West"

Flash widen his eyes before moving his hands up "Show Off" he said before uncovering his face. Wonder Woman smiled before ruffling his hair.

"Red hair" said Diana "It suits you"

"You think?" asked Flash before a pair of pants hit him in the face.

"Change" commanded Bruce "Now"

At once everyone moved off to find clothes for themselves. As they did, Batman turned to Ranma. "You too"

"Won't this be enough?" asked Ranma as she held her hands around her shirt.

"Your torn clothing with draw more attention than that cloak does" said Bruce.

"But not as much as the ears and tail" said Clark as he came over, being a quick changer.

"I'll help her" said Wonder Woman as she grabbed Ranma by the arm and pulled her off.

"J-just nothing girly" said Ranma nervously "Please"

.

After a quick minute of changing, everyone was ready.

Ranma inspected herself in the mirror. Ranma had chosen a red hoodie with blue sweat pants and black boots, which was the closes she'll get to mimicking her usual look. She would keep the hood up to hide her ears while she would just tuck the tail down the leg of one of her pants.

"Are you sure you didn't want any underwear?" asked Diana to the little red head as they walked out the door.

"I'm sure" said Ranma, her face turning red as her hair.

As they stepped outside, they looked for a moment to take off away from the patrolling Thanagarians eyes.

"We need to split up" said John "They'll be expecting seven of us" The Lantern looked down at Ranma "Who gets the kid?"

Ranma stuck her tongue out at the Lantern as Bruce spoke up.

"Ranma will go with me and Diana. We'll pose as a family"

"You sure?" asked Wally "I would probably look more like her dad with the red hair"

"No" said Ranma "You'd have to be bald to be my dad"

"Not making that commitment" said Wally.

"We're about thirty miles from Gotham City" said Bruce "We can regroup at my house there. But try and keep a low profile"

The seven then broke off, Ranma following Bruce and Diana. Before they got too far, Ranma spoke up.

"I'll pretend to be a family" said Ranma "But I'm not calling either of you mom and dad"

Ranma loved his mother. And despite his flaws, Genma Saotome was Ranma's father. Ranma wouldn't trade their memory for anything.

Bruce gave a brief look to Ranma before locking eyes with Diana. She shook her head.

It was one thing knowing a faceless warrior was going through such pains, but to know such a young child was going through such ordeals worried Diana. Though the child was but a stranger to the League, Diana wanted to help Ranma overcome her pain.

.

**Thanagarian Mother Ship**

Shayera Hol walked over to Hro Talak as he finished up his report with Paran Dul.

"The construction proceeds as scheduled" said Paran Dul over the monitor. "We have added humans to the work force"

"Are they of any use?" asked Hro.

"They have no technical expertise to speak of, but they can lift and carry as well as any animal. We should complete the project by the target date" said Dul.

"Be aware that the Justice League has escaped. They were freed by some cloaked creature. Stand ready for an attack. And be aware. Whatever is with the Justice League, it's dangerous and violent"

"Let them come" said Dul "Even with an added hand, it would only be suicide"

"Keep me informed of your progress" said Hro "And Paran. Let nothing delay you"

"By your command" said Dul as the monitor dimmed out.

"Humans working as slaves?" asked Shayera to her lover. Despite all she's done, Shayera was not cruel.

"Unfortunate, but necessary" said Hro "We are on an unforgiving schedule. And if we are going to finish the Hyperspace Bypass in time-"

"Bypass? I thought we were building a force field?" asked Shayera. That wasn't what they told everyone. That wasn't what she was told.

"That was merely the cover story" said Hro.

Shayera stared at Hro in shocked "So when were you going to tell me your real plans? Or didn't you think you could trust me?"

Hro stared at Shayera intensely, which she returned.

"Come"

Hro led Shayera away. After a few minutes of walking, Hro led Shayera into a war room.

"For decades, the Gordanian Homeworld has been protected by an impenetrable defensive line" said Hro as he lit a screen up. The screen detailed plans of an attack strategy. "But this chain of Hyperspace Bypasses will allow our armadas to jump behind their defensive and make a direct assault on the heart of their empire. Earth is the last link in that chain. Once the chain is completed, we can attack and wipe out the Gordanian threat forever"

"But if we open a hole in Hyperspace it will destroy the entire planet" said Shayera.

"Sadly yes" said Hro "For Thanagar to life, Earth must die"

Shayera could only stare at Hro, horror edging on her face.

.

**Gotham.**

Ranma stayed quiet as she followed Bruce and Diana.

This long walk gave Ranma time to cool down.

From what she got from the Justice League, they were imprisoned because they were betrayed by one of their own. That had to have stung for the six of them. Betrayal might of not been as tragic as what has happened to her, but considering the situation, it was still painful.

"Ranma"

Ranma was drawn out of her thoughts as Diana pulled her forward as she held onto her arm in a arm hug.

"W-what is it?" asked Ranma.

"I needed to ask questions" said Bruce "And talking over my back in tiring"

"Oh" said Ranma.

"First off, how skilled are you with your powers?" asked Bruce.

"...I don't know. It all just comes to me instinctively. The first time I flew was when I was falling" Ranma wasn't going to mention that said fall was to end her life.

"It didn't look instinctive when you fought" said Bruce. He'd spent years training to become what he is now. He knew talent when he saw it.

Ranma couldn't help smiling to herself "Long before I was cursed, my pops started training me since I was two"

"When you were two?" asked Wonder Woman. She knew many trained at a young age, herself included, but it was still surprising.

"Pops wanted a strong child" said Ranma. "I've been kicking butt and firing Ki long before I got the tail. The curse just makes me stronger"

"How long have you've been cursed?" asked Bruce.

"Six months" said Ranma.

"Is there any way to undo your curse?" asked Diana.

"For other curses, the effect reverses itself if you pour hot water on yourself. And you'll turn back with cold water. But this Demon God Curse is permanent"

"I'm sorry" said Diana.

"Don't be" said Ranma "After years of looking for a permanent cure, it's probably time to just give up"

"You're hiding something"

Ranma looked up at Bruce. "You said you've been cursed for six months. But you've spent years looking for a cure?"

Ranma stared at the Bat, slightly amazed by this quick deduction. "I'm not lying" said Ranma as she smiled "I've had the Demon God Curse for six months, but I've been cursed already years ago"

Bruce raised an eyebrow while Diana stared at the little one in confusion.

"Is it too much to ask what the first curse was?" asked Diana.

Ranma gave herself a sad smile "Well before this whole curse ordeal, I was a male known as Ranma Saotome"

Bruce and Diana widened there eyes at that little revelation.

"You were-"

"A boy" said Ranma as she interrupted Diana. "Yeah. Back then I could still go between male and female. But now, I'm stuck as Ranma the female demon"

Bruce let the info settle into his brain, not really too alarm. Being Batman meant being ready for anything.

Diana, however, strengthened her hold on Ranma's arm. She could feel Ranma's soul hurting with every bit of info she gave.

As she stayed close with the child, she suddenly noticed something.

"Ranma... When was the last time you bathed?"

Ranma's face suddenly turned a brighter shade of red than even her hair, her ears wiggling in embarrassment under her hood. It was true. Ever since leaving the Amazon Village, Ranma hadn't really bothered trying to seek a bath.

"It's... been awhile" said Ranma sheepishly.

"When this is all over, your getting a bath" said Diana.

"She's getting one as soon as we step through the door" said Bruce.

Ranma could only look down in embarrassment through the rest of their little walk. She stayed that way until they reached Wayne Manor.

The place itself spelled rich, yet it had an eerily feel to it. Especially when the gates opened automatically.

Ranma stayed behind Bruce and Diana as they walked to the door. As they arrived, an old man opened the door for them.

"Master Bruce" said Alfred as he addressed Batman.

"Alfred" said Bruce as he stepped in, Diana and Ranma following "I assume you've gotten things ready"

"Of course" said Alfred "I've known you long enough to prepare for such minor inconvenience"

"Good" said Bruce "I'm taking Wonder Woman down, take Ranma upstairs to the bath. She's overdue for one"

Ranma blushed as he and Diana walked over to a Grandfather Clock. After fiddling with it's hands, it opened up to reveal a secret passageway. He and Diana stepped in as Ranma stared in awe.

"Young lady" said Alfred politely "If you'll follow me"

"Ah- sure" said Ranma as she followed Alfred up the stairs.

"It seems Master Bruce's knack for finding lost children hasn't gotten stale" said Alfred, more to himself than Ranma.

"Excuse me?" asked Ranma.

"Oh nothing my Lady, just thinking out loud. The downsides of old age, I'm afraid"

Ranma didn't know why, but she instantly liked the aging butler.

Alfred escorted Ranma to the shower as he handed her a bath robe and a towel.

"Thank you" said Ranma "...By the way, I'm Ranma Saotome"

"A pleasure" said Alfred.

"Um, before I get in, do you think you could make something to eat" said Ranma as her face lit up "I haven't eaten in days"

Alfred ignored Ranma's uneasy tone as he smiled "It shall be no problem"

He then turned around and left Ranma to her bath.

.

After ten minutes of bathing, Ranma walked downstairs in her borrowed bathrobe as she dried her hair with her towel. It was still a new feeling cleaning her ears the way they were.

As she walked down, Alfred was standing at the bottom holding a tray of tea cakes.

"Thank you" Ranma said as she took a crumpet. "I have to apologize by the way. I kinda left a ring around the tub. And the tail leaves lots of clumps of hair stuck in the-"

"Young Lady" started Alfred as he smiled "I have been serving the Wayne family for decades. Rings of dirt and wet hairs are but old friends"

Ranma smiled gently as she followed Alfred to the clock. Mimicking what Bruce did, the passageway opened up as Ranma entered. As she walked down the stairs, she got a good look into the cavern she was now in. The entire place was filled with all sorts of things. There was a giant computer in what seemed like the main part of the cavern while a sleek black car was parked in another part. Near the computer were several trinkets in glass containers. What stood out the most was the giant penny and the mechanical T-Rex. In the shadowed parts of the cave, there were hundreds of bats just watching Ranma as she walked down.

Batman was sitting in his chair in front of the monitor as he noticed Ranma walked down. He couldn't help but smile as her dead eyes were replaced with a gleaming twinkle in her eyes that came with an 'O' mouth. Her tail was actually wagging.

"Welcome to the Batcave"

.

Ranma spent the next load of minutes waiting for the others to arrive, eating the sweets Alfred left out. Superman and J'onn arrived five minutes after she came down. And Flash and Lantern were coming down just now as they were escorted by Alfred.

"Your guests have arrived sir" said Alfred as John and Wally walked over.

"Your late" said Bruce.

"Nice to see you too" said John.

Flash was looking around much like Ranma was as he inspected everything "Hey" he looked at the T-Rex "That's a giant dinosaur"

"And I thought Batman was the detective" said Alfred, earning a genuine chuckle from Ranma.

"We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here" said J'onn to Flash as he walked over. Ranma didn't really have a foot in this conversation, so she just watched the older figures talk as she nibbled on her treats.

"Obviously not to protect us" said Superman.

"But if the Gordanians aren't actually anywhere near Earth, why do they need to build that Force Field?" asked Wonder Woman.

"If it is a Force Field" said Batman.

"Then what is it?" asked Green Lantern.

"I can tell you"

Suddenly all eyes turned to the shadows. Coming out of the darkness was Hawkgirl herself. The Traitor.

"You've got a lot of nerve showing up here" said Superman as he walked forward, removing his glasses.

"We should thank you" said a pissed Wonder Woman "It saves us having to hunt you down"

Before anyone could make a move, Ranma was suddenly in front of Shayera as she leapt on her. As Shayera fell on her back, Ranma positioned herself so her legs not only restrained Shayera's arms, but also pinned her wings. All while Ranma's own hands were free. And if Shayera tried anything with her feet, Ranma's new tail would stop that. While fuzzy looking, Ranma's tail could be used like a whip.

Shayera looked up in shock as Ranma stared down at her, like a cat pinning a bird before killing it. Ranma herself was actually growling.

"I didn't come to fight!" said Shayera to Ranma before addressing her former team mates "I came to help"

"Hawk people all over the planet? Martial Law?!" said Flash as he stood behind Ranma as he folded his arms "Us getting chased like dogs?! I don't think we can take much more of your help"

Shayera turned back to Ranma as she stared her in the eyes, pleading to be heard. Ranma stared at her hard for several seconds before she moved. Ranma stood up as she got off Shayera, her weight off her but her feet now pinning her wings.

"If you try anything funny" warned Ranma "I'll bite off your head and watch you squirm like a decapitated chicken"

With her threat clear, Ranma removed herself off Shayera. She walked over to a corner as Shayera stood up.

"The situation is worse than you think" said Shayera as she walked over to the others. "They're building a Hyperspace Bypass. When it's activated, it'll destroy the planet and everything on it" Shayera pulled out a remote like device and handed it to Batman "Here. This has all the information on the project"

Batman just stared hard at her.

"Believe me" said Shayera "I didn't know the magnitude of Talak's plan"

Batman kept staring at her as he took the device "We'll check it out. There's the door"

And then he turned away from her and walked back to his computer, everyone but Ranma and John following.

Ranma kept her eyes on Shayera, waiting for her to either leave or try something funny. Between all the crap with dealing with other Thanagarians and the strange noise coming of Shayera, Ranma didn't trust this woman to not stab her new friends in the back.

'Did you just say friends?' said the voice in her head.

Ranma blinked as the voice stated the obvious.

'Wha- No. It's just-'

'You see these guys as friends?! You sorry girl'

'What's wrong with-'

'You think they're real friends?! You're just reaching out because you've been alone too long'

'That's not true!'

'No? Well when something happens to them too, you better pray the pain doesn't kill you after everything we've been through!'

Ranma shook her head as she stabilized her thoughts. She was so busy thinking that she didn't notice Hawkgirl hand Green Lantern something as they spoke before she unfolded her wings and flew away. When she was gone, Ranma walked over to GL.

"Did she just leave through the ceiling? Are there even sky roofs here?" Ranma glanced over to Lantern's hand and saw a little green ring in his palm. "Did she just propose?"

Lantern shot Ranma a glare. He then slipped on the ring and suddenly his whole body glowed in an emerald green as he arose off the ground.

"That's so cool" said Ranma as her own green eyes stared at the Lantern.

The two then rejoined the others as Batman typed furiously. Ranma looked up at the screen and saw what she guessed was the planet being pierced by a beam of light. Or at least that's what it looked like.

"Ingenious" said Batman.

"Yeah. I'm impressed" said Superman "Let's go wreck it"

"Finally something sensible" said Ranma.

"But how?" said Lantern "It's behind a Force Field"

"A Force Field controlled from the command ship" said Batman as he resumed his typing. The screen suddenly did something Ranma couldn't comprehend "Go shut it down, I'll take care of the Generator"

"That thing's the size of a city" stated Flash "What are you going to do? Throw a Batarang at it?"

"Something like that" Batman said ominously.

"And where am I on this?" asked Ranma.

Everyone looked at the young demon in slight shock. Till now, Ranma was only acting either without emotion or with burning rage. But now her dead eyes were replaced with a slight gleam. Not too big, but just enough.

"You don't have to do this" said Superman "You've done enough for everyone. You could stop right now and no one would call you a coward"

"If I did stop, i wouldn't be a coward. I'd be heartless. Even I get that everything is riding high on this. Till today, I've only been fighting powerful people looking for one thing or another. I might have saved dozens of lifes, but I've never done anything like save the Earth before. But this isn't a matter of quitting or doing enough. It's about getting the job done. And I have a lot to offer"

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Flash smiled at the little redhead's words. Green Lantern gave a nod of respect. J'onn usual poker face was somewhat soften. Batman didn't let it show, but he was pleased by this sudden change of character.

Before Batman could say anything, a little light flickered on his keyboard.

"What's that?" asked Flash.

"Proximity sensors have gone off. They've found us" said Batman.

"Hawkgirl" said Wonder Woman as she planted a fist into her open hand.

"She could've been tracked" said John "Why give me back my ring if this was a setup? Why give us all this info?"

"That would explain the weird noise coming from her" said Ranma.

All eyes turned to Ranma.

"What? There was a microscopic noise coming off her body. It was like a second heartbeat synchronized with the first one" said Ranma as she turned to Superman "Didn't you hear it?"

"...No" said Superman. He didn't want to admit that he was too angry at that moment to properly listen to small details.

"The how's don't matter" said Batman as he headed towards the case with his spare uniform. "What matters is now. Suit up"

Everyone wasted no time stripping off there civilian clothes for their usual outfits. J'onn simply stood still as he shapeshifted to what he usually looked like.

"Is this your real form?" Ranma asked.

"No" said J'onn "The form you saw when we met was my real form. My current form is what I have chosen as my appearance as a member of the Justice League"

"Ah" said Ranma before a thought occurred "What about me?"

Everyone who heard looked. Ranma was currently wearing only a bathrobe. The cloak and ruined clothes she wore were abandoned back in Metropolis. And the clothes she brought with her were being washed on Alfred's demands.

"This could be a problem" said Batman as he came back suited up. "There are Gi's I keep when I train when the others. Use on of those. Batgirl's should fit you"

Ranma went over to where Batman pointed and quickly removed her bathrobe and changed into the Gi. It was sort of plain to Ranma's taste and it was a bit tight in the chest area, but it would do.

"I'll be back" said Ranma.

Ranma then took a stance like a ghost and suddenly vanished from sight. The other Leaguers widen their eyes as she disappeared.

"Relax" said Superman, the only one able to still see Ranma to a degree "She's just masking her presence"

"Impressive" said Diana. To her not did Ranma vanish from sight, but she was actually able to mask her aura.

Ranma herself ignored the League as she made her way upstairs. Slipping past the grandfather clock, Ranma arrived just in time to readjust the clock, it closing just as the glass in front of the room shattered as a bright light filled the room. Standing in front of the light were several Thanagarian soldiers, a smug looking Thanagarian leading them in.

Alfred stepped forward as he took a fighting stance, but the Thanagarian leader grabbed him by the face and threw him to the floor.

'So you've chosen death' thought Ranma, barely keeping her temper together. The opening move of the Umi-Sen Ken could only mask Ranma so long as she kept her composure.

As Kragger broke the grandfather clock and another soldier melted the steel door between, Alfred felt an invisible pair of hands help him up.

"I'll take care of this" whispered Ranma.

She then stealth-fully stepped over back to where the Thanagarians were as they started entering the stairs. Before the last one could step in, Ranma grabbed him from behind and snapped his neck, quickly grabbing his fallen hammer with her tail as she laid his body against the wall.

Kragger and the other Thanagarians didn't notice their loss as they descended down the stairs. They unfolded their wings and flew into the cave.

"Spread out" said Kragger "They're hiding here somewhere"

Suddenly an emerald beam sliced apart the cannon one of the Thanagarians were carrying.

"Uh-uh" the voice came from a pair of green eyes masked in the shadows."All through hiding" Green Lantern stepped out of the shadows as his ring glowed "Come and get some"

Before Kragger could make any commands, something slashed the back on one of his soldiers as another was suddenly slammed away. As Kragger tried to collect his thoughts, Ranma suddenly appeared in front of his and smacked him away with her tail into the wall.

Kragger quickly adjusted himself as he flew towards his foe, his soldiers around him joining. They circled around Lantern, but he simply started shooting them one hawk at a time.

Another Thanagarian was lassoed around the leg as Wonder Woman swung it towards J'onn, who just stuck his arm out as the Thanagarian crashed into it.

As Flash went around knocking out Hawk men, one of them was aiming a energy gun at him, but Superman quickly grabbed the weapon and crushed it along with the hawk's thumb as he screamed in pain.

"Let's use our inside voice" Superman said as he punched his foe.

Flash himself was playfully avoiding the energy blasts directed towards him until he positioned the Thanagarians between himself and Bruce's giant penny. He then spun his arms around as an actual red whirlwind blew the birds into the giant penny, gravity crushing the huge coin on top of them. Flash then ran on top of the penny. "Tails. I win!"

With Batman, three Thanagarians charged towards him as he hurled several Batarangs into their armor. The Thanagarians gave a look as they did nothing.

"Your weapons our pitiful" said one of the Thanagarians, apparently not hearing the tiny beeps coming from said weapons.

"Wait for it" said Batman callously. Suddenly hundreds of little red eyes opened up, hundreds of bats flying out of the shadows towards the Thanagarians, attracted to the high pitch voice coming off the Batarangs. The Thanagarians screamed as they were surrounded by the winged rodents, which clawed and bit them in a mad frenzy.

What Batman didn't know was that said noise was also having an effect on Ranma.

When the noise hit Ranma's ears, the redhead suddenly grew more aggressive in her attacks. The punches she threw were replaced with Ki enhanced claws, the nails extending in red energy blades the size of thin swords.

"ARRRH!" roared Ranma as she cut down her prey, not caring as they flew to the ground in bloody fashion.

Kragger saw his men being decimated as he flew towards Ranma, aiming to behead the girl with his axe. But Ranma simply turned towards Kragger and shot a blast of Ki out of her mouth towards Kragger as it blasted away the Thanagarian, his weapon flying far away from him. As Kragger fell to the ground, Ranma instinctively sprung towards him in a mad rage.

But Superman quickly caught the demon girl in a bear hug as he prevented her from ending the hawk man.

"That's enough Ranma!" said Superman as he restrained the girl.

Ranma only replied with angry animal noises, sounding like a trap wildcat.

Batman, being the genius he was, saw Ranma's sudden increase in violence and quickly realized the source of said aggression. Pressing a button on his belt, the noise the Batarangs were making suddenly halted. The bats calmed down as they flew off the unconscious Thanagarians while Ranma suddenly started taking in deep breathes.

"Wha-what happened?" asked Ranma as Superman let her go.

"Feel better?" Superman asked.

Ranma took a brief look around. The Thanagarians were all defeated, Flash and the Martian collecting all the knocked out hawks as Wonder Woman wrapped them up in her lasso.

"So... we won?" asked Ranma.

"A bit too much" said Superman as he looked at Kragger's broken form. He was still alive, but Superman's X-Ray vision saw a lot of broken bones.

"I didn't realize the super pitched noise would affect you in such a way" said Batman as he walked over "Whatever Demon you are, you're obviously more animal than man"

Ranma let the Bat's words sink in as she inspected her hands, the Ki claws still surrounding her nails.

"That's... new" said Ranma as the Ki dissolved.

"Let's go" Batman said as he and the others left.

As they exited the Batcave, the found Alfred sweeping the broken glass littering the floor.

"Mind the glass sir" said Alfred.

Batman turned to Lantern "I want you, Superman, Wonder Woman and Ranma to go to the command ship. And shut down the force field"

"And the rest of us?" asked J'onn.

"You're going to help me retake the Watchtower" said Batman.

As Ranma wondered what the Watchtower was, Flash ran up in front of Batman "It's crawling with Thanagarian soldiers. How you plan on getting inside?"

"With that"

He moved his head towards outside. On the other side of the broken window was a Thanagarian ship, property of Kragger.

Superman nodded before flying off the ground "Good luck"

At once he, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern flew out the window towards their goal.

Ranma turned to the other three and nodded as she took off behind her allies.

.

J'onn inspected the controls of the ship as Batman and Flash looked over his soldiers.

"Well?" asked Batman.

"I have no idea how to fly this vessel" said the Martian bluntly.

"What's this do?" asked Flash as he pressed a button. At once a blast hit the side of Wayne Manor, Alfred looking out the new hole in shock.

"That's! Not! Helping!" snarled Batman through clenched teeth as he gave Flash a right to his face Bat Glare.

"I need one of the Hawk men" said J'onn.

Moments later, Flash retrieved Kragger and threw him against the side of the ship.

"You'd think I'd tell you anything? I'd sooner choke on your bones" said Kragger with false bravado's. He wasn't letting it show, but Ranma's attack actually did more than break bones. It was taking Kragger every once of will power to keep a straight face.

Flash grabbed the hawk by his neck and lifted him up "Okay by me" he raised a fist "Start with these?"

"We're running out of time" said J'onn as he lowered Flash's fist. "I'll take the information from him"

"I thought you couldn't read their minds?" asked Flash, remembering the Martian's earlier statement about not being able to read the minds of Thanagarians.

"I'll just have to try... harder" said the Martian grimly as his eyes glowed, his hands reaching towards Kragger's face. Kragger's face showed a brief glimpse of fear as J'onn's hands grasped the side of his face.

Batman and Flash watched as the Martian remained motionless for several seconds. Suddenly, claw marks appeared on the side of the Martian's face as J'onn moved his head in pain.

"J'onn!" shouted Flash as he reached a hand towards his friend.

But J'onn kept his grip on the Thanagarian, ignoring the increasing claw marks on his body.

After several long seconds Kragger suddenly screamed as J'onn hands actually started burning. Kragger went limp as J'onn released his hold on him.

"I...have what we need" said J'onn wearily as his wounds began to fade. "I'll have to thank Ranma next time I see her"

"Why?" asked Flash.

J'onn just gave Flash a blank look. It was thanks to the intense pain Kragger was going through that kept his mind less focus than it should of been. Between J'onn's assault on his mind and the flaring pain, Kragger couldn't concentrate properly enough to keep the Martian out.

A few minutes later, the Thanagarian shuttle took off towards the Watchtower.

Alfred stepped outside as he stopped in front of Kragger, drooling with a blank look on his face.

"I'll have to ask Master Bruce not to leave trash in the yard" said Alfred.

.

**Watchtower, Orbit.**

J'onn flew the shuttle towards the Watchtower as Batman and Flash prepared themselves.

As the vessel neared, J'onn shapeshifted to resemble Kragger as he spoke with his voice "Shuttle Elipson-Sixteen, requesting entry" he then pressed a few buttons "Confirm docking codes"

"Docking codes confirmed" came a voice. "You are cleared to come aboard"

J'onn landed the ship as he opened the ramp, stepping out as 'Kragger'.

"We weren't expecting you sir" said a Thanagarian soldier as he and another greeted their 'superior'.

"There's been a change in plans" suddenly Kragger's form changed to that of some sort of Cyclops behemoth. Said monster attacked the nearest Thanagarian. His compatriot aimed a weapon at J'onn, but a Batarang quickly sliced his apart. Batman then assaulted said Thanagarian with his Shock Knuckles as he punched his jaw. This little break in attracted the company of a dozen Thanagarians, but Flash ran out of the ship and slammed into his enemies like a bullet as he ran around the room fighting Thanagarians.

More Thanagarians came to assist their comrades, but they were no match against the Dark Knight, the Martian Manhunter, and the Scarlet Speedster.

**.**

**Thanagarian Fleet.**

Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Ranma soared towards Thanagarian Mother ship as hundreds of fighter crafts rocketed towards them.

"Pretty bad odds" said Wonder Woman.

"Yeah" said Superman without changing his expression "They don't stand a chance"

At once the battle began. Thanagarian ships came in all directions as Superman and Wonder Woman simply flew through them as easily as cardboard as the ships exploded. Green Lantern took down just as many as his green shot down dozens of Thanagarian ships.

Ranma herself was improvising. If today was her first time actually using her flight, then now was the first time using it while fighting.

Ranma mimicked Superman and Wonder Woman as she crashed herself into Thanagarian vessels. She did this for several minutes before trying something different. Halting her assault, she allowed the Thanagarian ships to follow her, letting them chase her without suspecting anything. If the Thanagarians had paid attention, they would of noticed that Ranma was leading them in a spiral maneuver. But they were to late as Ranma arrived dead center of her spiral near the ground.

"**HIRYU!**" Ranma gather Ki around her fist "**SHOTEN!**" She shot said fist into an uppercut "**HA~A!**"

Out of the blue, a giant tornado of Ki shot out around Ranma as it destroyed every vessel above her while pulling in other ones.

Superman, Wonder Woman, and Green Lantern braced their bodies as they resisted the pull of the Ki Twister, watching as hundreds to maybe even a thousand ships exploded.

"Okay" said Green Lantern "I'll admit it was a good idea bringing the kid"

.

**Watchtower.**

Batman, Flash, and J'onn stood over the forms of dozens of unconscious Thanagarians. The Watchtower was theirs.

"Okay the Watchtower's ours again" said Flash as he sped towards Batman, who was looking over the screen on the Watchtower's supercomputer. "So where's your secret weapon?"

"You're standing on it"

Flash widen his eyes at Batman's statement.

"Wait" started Flash as the gears in his head turned "You mean we're gonna-"

"Take the Watchtower out of orbit and drop it right on their little science project" finished Batman as he turned to his comrades. "Get them to the escape pod"

As the three of them started moving hawks to the escape pod, they could feel the Watchtower moving, Batman's play already in action.

"Is that the last of them?" asked J'onn.

"Yeah" said Flash as he dusted off his hands, not noticing Batman walking backwards away "The tower is completely pest free"

"Good"

Suddenly the door closed and J'onn and Flash saw that Batman was on the other side.

Before either could act, the pod detached itself from the Watchtower.

"What are you doing?!" shouted J'onn as the pod drifted away.

"I can't risk the Watchtower burning up on reentry" said Batman as Flash and J'onn widen their eyes "I'll have to guide it manually... Gentlemen, it's been an honor"

The two were silent for a minute as Flash lowered himself while J'onn simply looked down in sorrow.

.

**Space Battle.**

Ranma smiled to herself as she continued mowing down ships. Her little attack not only halved the enemy forces, but also created a big enough diversion for Green Lantern and Wonder Woman to enter the Flagship.

"Think they're doing okay?" asked Ranma as she found herself back to back with Superman.

"They're both tougher than they look" said Superman "I trust them with this"

"Then can I trust you to handle the rest while I help them?" asked Ranma.

"You don't have to ask" Superman said with a reassuring nod over his shoulder.

Ranma then broke off and went to the hole Green Lantern created as she looked around, ignoring the fallen Thanagarians.

She closed her eyes as she sniffed the air. Using her new accurate sense of smell, she sniffed out her allies. Wonder Woman was on one side of the ship surrounded by Thanagarians. And Green Lantern was on the other, with only one scent with his.

Deciding that Green Lantern was the one who would find the shut down switch first, Ranma ran off towards his ally.

Along the way, Ranma came across the occasional soldier and knocked their blocks off. After several minutes of fight running, Ranma came across two Thanagarians fighting a Thanagarian woman with long red hair.

Ranma roundhouse kicked the first two from behind before advancing on the woman.

"Wait!"

Ranma stopped her assault as she examined this new Thanagarian. While this was her first time seeing one without it's helmet, the scent gave her away.

"Hey!" said Ranma "You're that hawk that proposed to Green Lantern!"

"I-what?" said Shayera.

"That's what that was, right?" asked Ranma.

"No!" said Shayera, a bit bewildered by such a random accusation.

"Oh" said Ranma "You're Shayera right?"

Shayera nodded "You're that girl that was with the others"

"Ranma" Ranma said as she addressed herself "Why are you fighting your own?"

Shayera looked down sadly at her borrowed mace "I'm doing what's right. And that means taking down the shield generator. I know this won't atone for all I've done, but I'm willing to live with that if it means the Earth survives"

"..." Ranma let Shayera's words sink in. Ranma did have a soft spot for sad women. "It's a good place to start atoning"

Shayera looked up and gave Ranma a gentle smile.

"Green Lantern's this way" said Ranma as she pointed ahead "Let's go" as Ranma moved ahead of her, she quickly turned back to Shayera "If you try to kill me, consider my mercy dropped to zero"

Shayera nodded. It was the least she deserved. She unfolded her wings as she flew behind Ranma. It wasn't long before they found Green Lantern. But when they did, they came upon a horrible sight.

Hro Talak brought down the blunt end of his axe against John's forearm, the Lantern shouting in pain as the main part of his ring fell off his finger. Not even giving Green Lantern a chance to recover, Hro uppercut him away. As the Lantern fell to the ground, Hro stood over him as he raised his axe, aiming to end it.

"Hro! Enough!" shouted Shayera.

Hro turned away from Lantern as he eyed Shayera. Giving Ranma a brief glance, Talak gave Shayera a stern look as she walked over.

"The fight's over" said Shayera "You're a soldier, not a murderer"

Before she saw it coming, Hro backhanded the left side of her face.

"I'm a fool! For ever loving you!" shouted Hro.

Before Hro could advance upon Shayera, a red tail slammed into him and planted him into a wall.

As Shayera collected, she gazed upon Ranma.

The young martial artist's entire body was tensed up as he fists were clenched.

In Ranma's eyes, something awoke when she saw Green Lantern get hurt and Shayera get slapped. Suddenly the room was gone. She was back at the ruin Tendo Dojo! She was back at Jusenkyo! All she saw was 'IT!'. All she felt was anger!

An urge to kill.

Suddenly Ranma's entire body erupted in a green glow, the entire ship shaking from the vibrations coming from Ranma.

Shayera shielded her eyes, barely keeping them open. It was a full minute before the light died down. When Shayera laid eyes on Ranma, they widen in shock.

The borrowed Gi Ranma borrowed was all burned up, showing all the world the green, scaly skin replacing the usual soft pink one. The red hair kept in a slender pigtail was undone, a long red mane running down her back. Her nails were now several inches longer and sharp spikes were covering her elbows and knees. The Red Tail behind her was replaced with ten tails, a pure red fire ball resting on the tip of each tail. As for her ears, the back on them were covered in a green scale coating with tiny horns sprouting out. Her eyes were now completely green. And on her forehead was what could only be described as a natural crown, shaped like a 'V' with an 'o' in the middle, a glowing purple stone in the 'o'.

"**I'M DONE WITH THIS!**" spat out Ranma, her usual voice mixed with a demonic male one.

Hro saw Ranma's metamorphosis and immediately saw it as a threat. Not losing any time, Hro picked up his axe and soared over to Ranma, aiming to split her face in half. As the axe was inches away from her face, she caught it between her right pointer and middle finger. Hro tried to pull the axe out of Ranma's grasp, but the demon wouldn't budge.

**WHACK!**

Hro was suddenly swatted away by one of Ranma's new tails. As Hro tried to get the wind back in him, Ranma exerted pressure to his axe and suddenly it shattered into a million pieces!

Shayera widened her eyes! Nth Metal was one of the most unique and durable metals in the Universe! And Ranma broke it like nothing.

Hro likewise saw this little feat and immediately acted. He went to the closes console and pressed several buttons. Above on the ceiling, several turret cannons unveiled themselves as they all pointed to Ranma. At once they all started firing at her, instantly surrounding her in a barrage of fire. Shayera shielded her eyes from the force of the blasts until they died down.

Hro smiled as they dust cleared, but it was replaced with sheer horror when he saw Ranma standing there, folding her arms and cracking her neck bones. Not even a hair was out of place.

Ranma stared at the turrets and narrowed her eyes hatefully. She brought up one hand and positioned it towards the ceiling.

"**SHISHI HOKODAN!**"

At once, a giant red ball of energy shot out of Ranma's palm and decimated the entire ceiling. Shayera quickly moved her body over John's as the force of the blast started pushing them away.

When pressure died down, Hro found that the demon had somehow made itself scarce, nowhere to be seen.

**CRACK!**

"AAAHH!" shouted Hro as Ranma suddenly appeared next to him, delivering a wicked blade kick into his right arm, shattering bone. It didn't end their. The force of the kick traveled through the arm and spread to a majority of his ribs, a slight reach on his neck, and all the way through his wings.

Hro fell to the ground as intense pain filled him up, years of training being the only thing keeping him from going into shock.

"**THIS WILL END IT!**" shouted Ranma as she stood over Hro, a concentrated ball of Red Ki charging in her mouth.

"ENOUGH!"

Ranma turned her head slightly. Being helped up by Shayera, John stood as he focused himself on Ranma, his years of training in the Marines and the Green Lantern Corp keeping him ignoring the pain in his arm.

"That's enough kid!" said John. "Don't do something you'll regret"

Ranma stared at the Lantern, looking between him and Shayera. She also had a face of worry. But not of Ranma. For Ranma.

Suddenly the green in her eyes started to die down. At once steam erupted on her entire body. When the steam died down. The green skin, the extra tails, the crown, they were all gone.

Ranma took in deep breathes, looking down at her hands, an uneasy look in her eyes.

.

**Orbit.**

"We're cutting it a bit close!" said Batman aboard the Watchtower as he steered it on target. He then talked into the intercom. "Have you shut off the Force Field?"

"Not yet" came Superman's voice. "Where are you?"

"Aboard the Watchtower" said Batman as sweat steered down his face "Guiding it to target"

"That's insane!" came Superman's voice. "Get out of there!"

"Negative" said Batman "I'm staying"

As Batman finished his sentence, the coms failed.

He was alone.

.

**Flagship.**

Seeing the young warrior was okay now, John moved to disable the force field.

Luckily, the electric barrier surrounding the device needed to turn off the force field was destroyed, courtesy of Ranma. As he stepped forward towards the machine, he placed his hand on top of the plunger like device and tried to press it down. Despite pushing past the pain, Lantern couldn't muster up the strength needed to push harder.

As he was pushing, a second hand was placed on top of his. He looked over and saw Shayera, giving him a determined look. Together, they pushed down the device

.

**Above the Hyperspace Bypass.**

When Batman saw the Force Field around the Bypass give out and making sure that the Watchtower couldn't possible miss, Batman finally allowed himself to pass out.

Not even a second after losing consciousness, Superman suddenly crashed in through the wall and quickly made his way to his friend, picking up him and the chair he was sitting in and quickly flying out of the Watchtower.

Superman flew away as the Watchtower collided into the charging Bypass. In an instant, a huge explosion decimated the entire machine as the shockwave was sent for miles, being felt by Superman as he escaped the reach of the explosion.

When the explosion died down, Superman and a conscious Batman observed the crater where the Thanagarian machine was.

"Always have to be the hero, don't cha?" said Superman as he smiled down at Batman.

Batman returned it with one of his rare smiles "Right back at you"

.

**Flagship.**

Green Lantern, Shayera, and Ranma observed the new crater from the monitor as they smiled, there job done. The Earth saved.

Shayera's smile, however, was replaced with a frown as she looked at the ground. Lantern's bruised face gave the Thanagarian a comforting look while Ranma looked on.

'Poor thing' thought Ranma 'She's all alone'

'Well, so are you' said another voice.

'...Not anymore'

As Ranma was thinking, she suddenly noticed something.

"Huh" she inspected her body "Where'd my clothes go?"

Shayera gave Ranma a surprised look "You... burned them off. Are you just noticing?"

"Well, yeah" said Ranma as she shamelessly stood before Lantern and Shayera "I guess I was too busy dealing with saving the world to notice"

Lantern rolled his eyes as Shayera gave a small chuckle.

"You think Batman will be mad?" she asked "They were his clothes"

"Batman just blew millions of dollars worth of construction in a fiery explosion" said Lantern "I doubt clothes will matter to him"

Ranma tilted her head in thought before noticing a squad of Thanagarians running towards them. Instantly taking a fighting stance, Ranma covered her palms in golden Ki as she prepared herself.

But before the blows came, dozens of Thanagarians fell to the floor as Wonder Woman entered the room, bruised and bloody, but still standing.

"Who's next?" she asked, her recently acquired sword in hand.

But before a clash ensured.

"Stand down"

Everyone turned. Supporting himself on a console with his good arm, Hro Talak faced his soldiers "Lower your weapons"

"Commander?" asked a Thanagarian.

"Our mission's a failure" said Hro "There's no more reason to fight. Let them go"

Hro then walked forward to Shayera.

"I hope you are pleased with yourself" said Hro with a hint of anger in his voice "It'll take years to rebuild elsewhere"

"...Then you better get started" was all Shayera said before she moved to leave. Lantern and Wonder Woman followed her with Ranma right behind them. Before she stepped out the door, Ranma turned around and addressed the Thanagarians.

"Don't mess with Earth!" Ranma shouted as she pounded a fist into the air, naked and proud.

.

**Wayne Manor.**

The next day, Ranma woke up as she stretched her arms.

Bruce had lent the room to Ranma while she stayed. The pigtailed girl was happy for the tiny bit of hospitality. It'd been a while since Ranma got to relax so comfortably. Ranma put on her clothes from the clothing store and made her way downstairs.

"They've been in there a long time"

Ranma looked down the steps and saw Shayera. Without her helmet and armor, Bruce was kind enough to give her a white shirt, a pair of jeans and a pair of shoes. The back of the shirt was cut out for her wings. The Thanagarian in question had just turned off the TV as she addressed Alfred, who was setting out a tray of tea for her.

"Yes miss, they have" said Alfred as he poured a cup. "If I may be so bold, I'm neither a superhero or a soldier. So I'm hardly qualified to judge your actions by those standards. But I do know this. Without the great sacrifices you've made, we wouldn't be here to share this nice pot of tea"

He held out the tea cup for Shayera which she gratefully accepted with a smile. As her hand took the handle, Alfred placed a hand over hers.

"Whatever they decide in that room. In my eyes, you'll always be a hero"

Shayera smiled with those words, but when Alfred turned to continue his work, the Thanagarian's frown returned.

As she sat down on the couch, Ranma looked down and sighed.

Ranma walked down the steps and walked other, taking a seat next to Shayera.

"Hey" Ranma said gently "You okay?"

"..."

"No you wouldn't be" said Ranma as she realized her mistake "I'm not really good at this comfort stuff"

"You don't need to comfort me" said Shayera.

"Maybe" said Ranma "But I wanna try. One of us needs cheering up"

"What does that mean?" Shayera asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"...Let's just say the last few months have been rough" Ranma's eyes then lost some light. "I... lost people. I lost my home... I lost myself"

Shayera widened her eyes slightly at Ranma's little confession.

"I know you betrayed a bit of both sides, but even if you ruined any relations you've built with the League, you can at least rebuild those bonds. I'll... never have that chance. I... I have no one"

Shayera grabbed the youngster by the soldiers and pulled her in, holding Ranma in a hug.

"It's okay" Shayera said, her own troubles behind her for the moment.

Ranma blushed for a moment before accepting the hug.

"You're a hero in my eyes too" said Ranma softly.

.

"She'd exploited our weaknesses. Betrayed us!" said Wonder Woman.

For the last half hour, the League had been discussing the topic of what to do with Hawkgirl. Wonder Woman was for the moment the most vocal. Amazonians detested traitors and didn't let them reenter there ranks so easily.

"Come on" started Flash "She was in the ultimate no win situation. But when push came to shove, she came through for us. Just like always"

"She's a pariah to her people" stated J'onn. "We're all she has left"

"Believe me J'onn" said Superman "I feel for her. But after everything that's happened, I don't know if I can every completely trust her again"

As they talked, Green Lantern kept silent as the others talked. For him, this was the most difficult situation.

"We're arguing in circles" stated Batman "It's time to take a vote"

.

"They've sent for you miss"

Shayera turned away from Ranma as she looked over at Alfred.

Ranma positioned herself as Shayera got off the couch.

"Thank you Alfred" Shayera said as she walked into the other room.

Ranma gave a sad look to the door, unnerved of how little she could her. Nor how she couldn't even hear what was to be said.

"Ahem"

Ranma turned to Alfred as he made a motion with his hand over his ears next to the wall.

Realizing what Alfred meant, Ranma gave the butler a coy smile before walking up to the door and placing her animal ear against the edge.

.

Shayera looked at her former comrades as they gave her their own looks, either of suspicion or neutral faces.

"Hawkgirl" started Superman.

"Before you start, I have something to say" said Shayera. "I came to this planet as a patriot. I had a mission and I carried it out. What I couldn't know, was that I would come to care for the Earth and her people. That I've come to care for all of you. I've spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. I won't ask you to do the same. Therefore I'm resigning from the Justice League: effective immediately"

Shayera turned around, leaving behind six shocked heroes. Flash was the quickest to recover. He quickly caught up to Shayera and gave her a hug, which she returned. Before letting go, she put her mouth to Wally's ear.

"Take care of Ranma. She's gonna need a family"

He let go as Shayera made her way out.

"Great" started Flash "No Hawkgirl. No Javelin. No Watchtower. What's gonna happen to the League now. Do we just walk away?"

"No" said J'onn "We rebuild. Starting today"

"J'onn's right" said Superman "Earth still needs us. And we'll never let her down. It's our duty"

.

Ranma kept a shock face until Shayera got out. As Shayera walked forward, Ranma stepped in front of her as she tried to find the words. But she couldn't think of them.

Shayera understood. She wrapped her arms around Ranma, the cursed girl returning the hug.

"Take care of them" said Shayera.

And then she left, making her way to the door.

Ranma's ears drooped as she stared sadly at the suffering woman, the feel of powerlessness weighing on her. Alfred sensed her sadness and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

.

Outside, Shayera stared at the sunset as she stood over the edge. She didn't bother turning around.

"You never asked how we voted"

Shayera only turned her head slightly before looking back at the sunset as John Stewart walked behind her.

"It doesn't matter"

"...So. Where are you gonna go?"

"I don't know" said Shayera honestly. "Someplace where the fate of the world isn't in my hand. Someplace where there are no more secrets. No more lies"

"Was it all a lie?"

Shayera turned around "I love you John. I never lied about that"

She stared at him for several seconds before taking off, flying away towards the sunset.

John just stood there, watching the love of his life fly off. Only when she was gone did the tears fall.

"I love you too" said John.

He stood there for several minutes before someone came out. John didn't move as Ranma stood next to him, watching the sunset.

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"I should stop asking that" Ranma said sheepishly. "Look John. I know what you're going through. And she'll still be out there when you're both ready. Not a lot of people have that option"

John looked down at the little lady as she kept her eyes glued on the sunset. After a moment, he placed his good hand on her shoulder.

"Come on kid" said John "There's more to do"

John led Ranma inside as the Lantern led Ranma to the conference room, where the rest of the League was waiting.

"Now" started Superman as he smiled "What to do with you?"

.

**DONE.**

**Man I'm having fun writing all this down.**

**Now first off, Ranma now has a good standing with the League. She'll be in there care for awhile.**

**Ranma got to show off a lot of powers this chapter. If you got any interesting ideas for powers to give Ranma, leave a review.**

**Now to make some things clear.**

**First off, for the Incredible Muffin himself and any of his loyal readers, I apologize if I upset anyone if it seems like I'm just copying his work. I know the character is different but the setup is sort of the same. I hope I don't offend anyone, but sorry just in case.**

**Secondly, the DC characters we never got to see in Justice League because of Bat-Embargo or licensing issues, I'll try to have show up. Leave reviews about who you want to see.**

**If you hadn't notice, Ranma is having personality changes. Death of loved ones really wipes away arrogance and pigheadedness. And now Ranma is a permanent female. So some mood changes are expected.**

**Next Chapter, Ranma starts to settle down.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey people. It's only been a day but I've already got over 20 followers and favorites for this story. And that makes me happy. I hope the numbers keep rising, but till them I'll work hard to please those who do read.  
**

**Now with the world saved, it's time for Ranma to start getting help.**

.

**Recovery**

**Wayne Manor Living Room.**

Ranma stared at the others as Lantern took his seat.

"Ranma" started Superman "First off, we wanted to thank you for all you've done"

"It's no biggie" said Ranma "I'm a Martial Artist. Protecting people is both a duty and an honor"

In the past, Ranma took the honor part for granted. But after everything she's been through, she saw the true merit in it.

"I'm glad you were taught well" said Superman "The World needs more heroes like you"

"I wouldn't call myself a hero" said Ranma,

"Ranma" started Wonder Woman.

"Before this conversation continues" said Ranma "How did you vote?"

Superman and the others exchanged looks before Flash answered.

"Hawkgirl's free to rejoin whenever she feels like it"

Ranma smiled softly at that little bit of good news. It was good to know that Shayera had a place to go if she wanted. Ranma was curious to know what the exact vote was, but she didn't want to start thinking badly of any of the League because of their opinions of Hawkgirl.

"That's good to know" said Ranma "Well... I guess I'd better get on my way"

"Hold on" said Superman "What's this all about?"

"I... I don't know if I can ever settle" said Ranma sadly.

"Ranma" said Wonder Woman "I've been feeling this since we met you. You're carrying a great deal of pain. We want to help"

.

.

.

Ranma turned to J'onn "You can read minds right?" When J'onn nodded "Then look back to the events back from seven to six months ago. And you'll see why I am the person you see now"

J'onn stared at Ranma sharply before commencing. For several seconds J'onn was still. But then he suddenly jolted his head as he widened his eyes.

"J'onn?" asked Superman in concern.

J'onn just shook his head. It was all a lot to take in. There were parts that stuck though. Broken bodies. Intense pain. Hellish laughter. Demonic wails.

"Seven months ago... I lost my home. My friends. My family" Ranma fought hard to keep the tears in as her face tensed up "Six months ago I lost my humanity and my identity" Ranma clenched her teeth tightly "I lost everything" she couldn't keep her voice from breaking "I just... I... I just can't-"

Superman could no longer watch this.

"All right Ranma" said Superman "We understand. Go relax"

Ranma nodded her head as she quickly turned around, a tear sliding down her face as she walked out.

For a minute, the League just stayed silent. No one knew where to begin.

"Poor kid" Flash was the first to break the silence "There goes asking her to join the League"

"She's in a great deal of pain" said Wonder Woman sadly "An invitation to the League isn't what she needs right now"

"Then do we just let her go on her way?" asked John, his tone suggesting he didn't want that.

"No" said Batman "Wandering around aimlessly won't solve anything"

"Bruce is right" said Superman "We have to help"

"But what was with that bit about identity?" asked Flash "Does she mean not being human?"

"She means not being male" said Batman bluntly.

Superman, Flash, and Lantern gave Batman an odd look before Wonder Woman spoke up.

"When we were avoiding the Thanagarians, Ranma told us that she'd been cursed already. It was apparently a gender switching curse"

"Wait. Hold up" said Flash as the pieces came together "You're telling us that Ranma was originally a boy?!"

"Exactly" said Batman.

"Sheesh" said Flash "This kid is just full of surprises"

"Is there any ways to undo these curses?" asked Superman.

"Not according to her" said Wonder Woman.

"We're getting off topic" said Batman "Ranma's gender issues are a second priority"

"You're right" said Superman "I think the best answer is to look over the kid ourselves"

"I'm sorry for the kid" said John "But I think this should be brought up. When we were fighting Hro, the kid went through some sort of metamorphosis. While it came with great powers, it felt like the kid wasn't in control. She would of killed Hro if I didn't step in"

"What caused this transformation?" asked Wonder Woman.

"...Rage"

"Then we can't leave her alone" said Batman "If something happened to cause this transformation, it would be bad anyone around. We can't leave Ranma alone in the state she's in now"

"Since it's settled that we're helping Ranma" spoke up Flash "Where do we start?"

Superman rubbed his chin as he thought "First, let's give her time to recover. And a place to do that"

"You have a place?" questioned John.

"I'll take Ranma back to Kansas" answered Superman "My folks will keep an eye on her and there won't be any big crowds to agitate her"

"That's a good idea Clark" said Wonder Woman "And it'll be good for Ranma to have someone her own age around"

Wonder Woman was referring to Supergirl, Superman's cousin and his only relative alive after the destruction of Krypton.

"Well then tomorrow I'll take Ranma to Smallville" said Superman "If that's all-"

"Wait" all eyes turned to J'onn "There is one more matter regarding Ranma that I feel should be mentioned"

Everyone narrowed their eyes in discomfort. J'onn was blunt and to the point. For him to dance around something was... troubling.

"During the six months in between getting double cursed and meeting us, she has been attempting to end her life. She's been trying to kill herself.

Everyone shot back into their chairs after that little revelation. Batman was the only one to keep his composure.

Superman shook his head in distraught "Poor kid"

"If she's been trying to kill herself, why is she still alive?" asked Flash.

"Her new demon physiology keeps her from killing herself. Her body is just too complex for her to kill herself through the normal means"

"Thanks for telling us this J'onn" said Superman "I'll make sure my folks and Kara keep an eye on Ranma. At the very least we'll make sure she doesn't attempt anymore suicide attempts"

"If that's all" said Batman "There are some things I need to settle"

.

"So why are we doing this?" asked Ranma as she wore a gown.

An hour after her little talk with the League, Batman had Ranma meet him in the Batcave. He had her change into a medical gown as she sat on a table.

"It's obvious you know nothing about your demonic body" said Batman as he cleaned a syringe.

"Obviously" said Ranma as she looked at the syringe suspiciously.

"Clark is going to take to Kansas tomorrow for some requested recovery time" said Batman.

"You guys don't have to do so much for me" said Ranma.

"It isn't a request"

"Oh"

Batman walked over as he rolled up the sleeve of Ranma's right shoulder.

"Just to let you know, my skin's steel tight. I've barely been able to scratch it let alone -YWOCH!"

"Done" said Batman as he put the filled syringe on a medical tray"

"How'd you do that?" asked Ranma.

"You aren't the only one with enhanced skin" said Batman casually as he placed the vial of her blood into a machine.

"What kind of friends do you have?" asked Ranma.

"The right kind"

Ranma just stared at the man as she thought of questions to ask. She eventually found one.

"Why are you Batman?"

Batman didn't answer as he simply stared at the monitor connected to the machine, watching as the screen showed different patterns.

"I mean Superman and J'onn are aliens. Lantern has an alien weapon. And Flash and Wonder Woman are just super humans. You're the only one around here without powers"

"Is that odd for you?" asked Batman without facing Ranma.

"No no" said Ranma as she held up her hands "Before this 'Demon God' thing, I've gotten by by simply training hard and learning new techniques. Even the Ki stuff is just hard work. I think it's just impressive that you can stand with such powerful people without being overwhelmed"

Batman allowed himself a little smile. Not for the compliment, but for Ranma's maturity.

"What form of Martial Arts is your style anyway?" asked Batman as he sought more info "I recognize various forms of Japanese and Chinese Martial Arts in your fighting stances, but there are other unfamiliar styles I don't recognize"

"My Pops and his friend founded the Joint School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Basically it's taking basic activities and indoctrinates them into fighting styles. Gymnastics, Ice Skating, Ballet"

"Unusual" said Batman "But impressive"

"But I've been thinking that I'll have to retrain myself" said Ranma "This demon body throws off my usual fighting calculations. I'm just lucky the Thanagarians didn't exploit that"

"Lantern said that you experienced a transformation" interrupted Batman "Can you describe it?"

"...Honestly, it's hard to describe" said Ranma "One minute that jerk Hro slapped Shayera after hurting John. Next thing I knew Lantern shouted at me and I calmed down, clothes go and head pounding"

Batman stayed silent as Ranma talked.

"Is this going to be a problem?" asked Ranma.

Batman turned around and faced Ranma "Not if we can do anything about it. I've got what I needed. You can go now"

Ranma nodded before heading upstairs. As she walked up, several bats flew over and suddenly clung themselves to her pigtail as they hung upside down.

"Um Bats" called back Ranma "I think your bats are acting weird"

When no answer came, Ranma just sighed as she walked upstairs, hoping Alfred could help her.

Batman wasn't listening to Ranma. He was too busy looking over the data his computer was telling him.

According to information, Ranma's blood had parts of human DNA but the unfamiliar ones had genomes relating to actual animal DNA. Canine. Feline. Primate. Rodent. Bovine. There were tiny bits of Avian, Reptilian, and Aquatic DNA too, but not as much the mammalian ones. If Batman had to guess, when Ranma's human form merged with the Demon God Curse, it altered Ranma's body based on what Ranma already was. Since humans were already mammals, that would explain why there were more traces of mammal DNA then the other ones. Ranma was basically a joint link of the animal kingdom.

Among all the genomes, each appeared to be slightly merged with an unrecognized DNA chain, obviously the demon part of the blood.

With all this information, Batman saw he had his work cut out with Ranma.

.

**Kansas Skies.**

Ranma followed Superman as they flew slowly over Kansas.

As soon it turned '7' the next day, Superman had Ranma ready for their trip to Kansas. Ranma only got an hour of sleep last night. She didn't sleep well these days. Batman was kind enough to give Ranma a few set of clothes along with a few essentials. Ranma made sure to say her goodbyes to Alfred and each of the League before setting off. Flash had ruffled her hair and Wonder Woman had given her a gentle hug. J'onn and Lantern gave the Pigtail Girl a few parting words. And Alfred had packed a lunch for Ranma since she wouldn't be eating his cooking. Batman was the only one not present for goodbyes, but he did make sure to have Alfred give Ranma an envelope for spending money.

"So why do you live in Kansas?" asked Ranma to Superman as they flew.

"You know I'm an alien right?" When Ranma nodded, Superman continued "Did you know that I was sent to Earth as a infant because my Planet was on the verge of destruction?"

"Uh... No. I didn't know that" said Ranma.

"When I came to Earth, I was found by my Ma and Pa. They took me in and raised me as the man I am today"

Ranma stayed silent as she thought. Superman had always seemed like a very happy man when there wasn't anything bad going on. To learn he'd lost a whole planet was a bit shocking.

'You lost more than we did' said the voice in her head.

'As an infant' said the stubborn second voice 'He didn't even know his home. We did. We knew our family'

'It doesn't change the fact that he lost it'

'Well we lost ours. Where's our happy life'

'...Maybe I just haven't found ours'

Ranma was so lost in thought as she suddenly bumped into Superman's back.

"Sorry!" said Ranma as she apologized.

"You okay?" asked Superman.

"Yeah" said Ranma "Just lost in thought"

Superman didn't pressing any further. Slowly he started lowering himself to the ground, Ranma following in fashion. When they landed on the ground, Ranma saw that they arrived at a little house with a barn off to the side.

"Your a farm kid?" asked Ranma.

"Yep" said Superman with a smile.

"That's neat" said Ranma. She took a big whiff and smiled at the fresh air. Her nose was now picky about the scents it smelled. "Is it okay to enter? It has to only be Seven in the morning"

Superman smiled before turning to the door "Ma! Pa! I'm home"

At once, an elderly woman opened the door and walked down, a well built elderly man following her.

"Clark!" said Martha Kent happily as she hugged her son "It's so good to have you home"

"Welcome home son" said Jonathan as he took a sip of coffee. He then noticed Ranma awkwardly looking around "Who's the young-in?"

"Ma, Pa, this is Ranma Saotome" said Superman as he waved a hand towards Ranma "Ranma, Ma and Pa Kent"

"It's a pleasure" said Ranma as she bowed.

"Oh none of that dear" said Martha as she place her hands on Ranma's shoulder "Any friends of Clark is welcome here"

"T-thank you" said Ranma. Martha took her bag inside as Jonathan stepped forward.

"It'll be nice to have another kid running around" said Jonathan as he clapped a hand on Ranma's shoulder "Hope you don't mind these open spaces"

"It's perfect" said Ranma "If you don't mind, is it okay if I get some sleep? Didn't sleep well last night"

"No problem" said Jonathan "Clark's bed hasn't been used in a while, but I think that-"

But without listening, Ranma suddenly hopped off the ground and onto the roof, the two Kent men watching as Ranma layed down.

"Is she-?" started Jonathan as looked up.

"Ranma!" called Superman "You don't have to sleep on the roof!"

But it was pointless. Ranma was already asleep, sounds of snoring giving that away.

"Sorry about this Pa" said Superman as he scratched the back of his head "She's an odd one"

"That's how I like em" said Jonathan with a smile "You were an odd one too Clark"

Superman smiled as he faced his father "I can't stay too long Pa. I got a lot of work to do. I can trust Ranma with you two right?"

"Consider her home" said Jonathan with a fatherly smile.

"One more thing" said Superman "She's had a rough half year. Keep an eye on her. Please"

Jonathan heard the plea in Clark's voice. That's something to take seriously.

"She'll be safe here son" said Jonathan as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Thanks Pa" said Superman as he floated off the ground "Tell Ma I'm sorry I can't stay"

"She's a tough old gal" said Jonathan "She'll survive"

Superman smiled before he flew off to Metropolis.

.

Ranma stayed asleep for five hours before she arose. Taking in a few stretches, she got up and hopped off the roof.

"Afternoon"

Ranma turned and saw Pa Kent sitting in a tractor.

"It's past twelve?"

"It's exactly twelve" said Pa "Didn't know sleeping on the roof could be comfy"

"I like the fresh air" said Ranma. "Is there anything I could go to help?"

"Nah" said Pa "A guest shouldn't have ta lift a finger"

"It's no trouble" said Ranma "Working's good"

"Well if you insist" started Pa "There's a load of hay bales I gotta move to the barn. Mind doing that?"

"No problem" said Ranma.

.

Elsewhere, a blonde Kryptonian was flying home.

Kara Kent, also known as Supergirl, had just left Jump City. When the Thanagarians invaded, she was helping Batgirl and Nightwing train with the Teen Titans. As soon as the Hawks attacked, Nightwing and Cyborg began leading hit and run tactics while Batgirl led the protection missions for the people. Now that the Thanagarians left, Batgirl returned to Gotham while Supergirl left for Smallville.

Supergirl was enjoying the fresh air as she soared over Kansas, the feel of the cold wind being quite refreshing.

"**GAAAHH!**"

Just as Supergirl neared home, a shout came out. Before Supergirl could act, a hay bale crashed into her face as she was sent slightly off. She recovered and quickly rushed to the source of the noise, at the barn.

When she arrived, she found a red haired girl with animal ears and a long tail. She was laying completely on her back, Kara's pet cat Streaky on her stomach.

Now for Ranma, after Pa Kent asked her to put away the hay bales, she quickly got all the bundled hay together and placed them into the barn. Ranma decided to arrange them in an orderly manner when an orange cat actually jumped out of the hay and spooked her.

Normally, Ranma's Ailurophobia (Fear of Cats) would have kicked in and she would have gone Cat-Fu crazy. But right now she was on her back in confusion. True, she screamed when the cat jumped on her, but that was out of habit and shock. But now that Ranma collected her thoughts, she found that the cat wasn't actually intimating. Which was weird.

Usually whenever Ranma got near a cat, her mind projected a mental image of huge ferocious cats the size of dinosaurs, like her mind was creating a fake battle aura specifically for cats. But that wasn't happening now.

"Weird" was all Ranma said as Streaky rubbed his head in Ranma's chest.

"Um, excuse me"

Ranma broke out of her train of thought as she saw Supergirl.

"Oh. Hello"

"...Hello?" said Supergirl, a bit on guard.

"Who are you?" asked Ranma.

Supergirl raised an eyebrow "Who do you think?"

Ranma stared at the blonde for a second before noticing the 'S' on her shirt.

"A Superman fan girl?"

"Try Superman's cousin" said Supergirl.

"Supes has a cousin?"

"Yes!" said Supergirl "And who are you?"

"Ranma Saotome" said Ranma as she layed on her back "Your cousin brought me home"

"He did?" asked Supergirl, she lowered her guard since now she knew this person was not only a guest but also someone close to Kal.

"Um" started Ranma "If it's not too much trouble, could you take the cat off?"

Supergirl tilted her head before picking up Streaky "Too much work for ya?"

Ranma got on her feet "More like too Mind-Boggling"

As Ranma got up, Supergirl noticed that Ranma was not only around her age, but she was actually younger!

"How do you know my cousin?"

"I freed him and the rest of the League from prison"

"...!" Well that was unexpected.

"You helped them?" asked Supergirl.

"Yep" said Ranma "I was guilt tripped into it, but now I'm glad I helped. Well anyways after I helped save the Earth, Clark brought me her and told me I could stay awhile.

"Well" said Supergirl as she smiled at Ranma "It'll be nice to have someone my own age around here"

"I never got your name by the way" said Ranma.

"Kara" said Supergirl "But people call me Supergirl"

"Before I continue my chores, are there any other Super being? A Superwoman? A Superboy? A Superdog?"

"Nope. Just me and Kal"

"Who's Kal?"

"Oh" said Supergirl "That's Superman's real name. Kal-El"

"So Superman has a human identity, a superhero identity, and an alien identity? Please tell me it ends there"

Supergirl laughed as Ranma followed suit.

.

Ranma continued to help Pa Kent with chores until there really wasn't anything for her to do. After dinner, Kara took Ranma outside as they hung out on the roof.

"So what's with the tail and ears?"

"I'm a Demon God"

"No fooling?"

"Honest"

"That's so cool" said Supergirl "I never met a Demon before"

"Well I was human before" said Ranma "But I got cursed as a Demon"

"Oh" said Supergirl "That's rough"

"It's not too bad" said Ranma "I mean the ears make it hard to sleep on my sides, my nails tear sheets in my sleep and the area around my tail itches my butt like crazy. But I'm getting used to it"

Kara laughed before looking at the sunset.

"It's nice to have someone to talk to" said Kara "Between you and Batgirl, there aren't many people to talk about this kind of stuff about"

"I've heard the name before, but who's Batgirl?"

"Oh" said Kara "Batgirl's one of Batman's... helpers" Kara detested the word 'sidekick'. Too many people in Metropolis saw her only as Superman's.

"One?"

"Batman's got like four of them" said Kara.

"It's that his way of getting kids?" Ranma asked seriously.

Kara laughed hard at Ranma's innocent question. She really didn't knew Batman long enough.

"So I was thinking if Clark's room not to your taste, you can hang out in my room. We can chat and-"

"I should let you know" said Ranma "I used to be a boy"

Supergirl widen her eyes when Ranma said that, but her expression told Supergirl she was serious.

"I know it's quite shocking, but I thought I tell you before any misunderstandings-"

But Ranma stopped talking as Kara stared intensely at Ranma's body.

"Uh" Ranma looked concern "What Supergirl doing?"

"Sorry" said Kara as she softened her eyes "Whoever did your surgery did a really good job. I can't see any changes"

"Surgery?"

"You had a sex change right?"

"No!" said Ranma "I don't even know what that is?"

"But you said you were a boy" responded Supergirl.

"Because I was cursed to become a girl!" said Ranma.

"...Okay" said Supergirl "Why don't you tell me how this all works"

Ranma sighed as she took in a breathe "Several years ago, I was a boy who became curse to become a girl. I could switch going back between genders until my male form got sealed away and I got the Demon God curse. Now I'm a female Demon God who used to be a human male"

Ranma took in a few breathes as Supergirl went 'ah'.

"How does this curse thing work?" asked Supergirl.

"Basically, there are these cursed springs in China. If you fall into one of these springs, you take the form of whatever drowned there. I fell in the Spring of Drowned Girl first. Then into the Spring of Drowned Demon God. And I'm stuck like this"

"...I'm sorry"

"Like I said" said Ranma "It's not too bad. I used to hate the girl curse because I let my pigheadedness get the best of me. But now since certain things happened, it doesn't matter what my gender is"

"What things?" asked Supergirl.

"...A month before I got the Demon God Curse... I lost my family and closest friends" Ranma stared coldly at the sunset "I'm alone.

.

.

.

Kara wrapped Ranma in a hug.

"It's okay" said Kara "You're not alone. I know how you feel"

"I heard" said Ranma "Your planet blew up"

"No" said Supergirl as she released Ranma "I didn't live on Krypton. I lived on it's sister planet Argos. When Krypton blew up, it knocked Argos out of it's orbit. My family tried keeping us alive by putting us in Cryo-Freeze. But I was the only to survive. Clark found me and brought me back to Earth"

Ranma saw how Kara's face was now dejected. Ranma wasn't ready to hear all these sad stories. It made her feel like crap.

"Hey" said Ranma as she tried adding a cheerful tone to her voice "It's okay now right? I think you got it pretty good here"

Kara smiled "I do. Ma and Pa Kent are great foster parents. And the Earth is a beautiful planet to live on"

"I've only ever been on Earth, so I can't judge" said Ranma.

Kara smiled wider as she grabbed Ranma in a bear hug.

"**GACK!**" gagged Ranma "My spine!"

"Sorry!" said Supergirl as she released Ranma "Forgot my own strength"

"It's okay" said Ranma as she massaged her back "What's a minor back pain between friends"

Kara laughed again "Well it's getting late. Better get ready for bed"

"Alright" said Ranma.

"The invite for my room is still up by the way"

"...?! But you know I'm a boy right?"

"You were a boy" said Supergirl "But now you're a girl. So it should be okay"

"But I still have a boy's mind!"

"So do a lot of girls" said Supergirl as she shrugged as she teased Ranma "What's a dirty thought or two between friends?"

Ranma turned bright red "I'm not-!... You're just-! STOP IT!"

Kara laughed as she enjoyed the panicked look on Ranma's face.

.

It was Midnight when Kara suddenly heard whimpering.

Kara got up as she went to the source of the sound. When she opened Clark's room, she found that Clark's bed wasn't even touched. No one was even in the room itself.

"Ranma?"

Kara eyed the room until she saw a red tail hanging outside by the window.

Opening the window and gently flying out, Kara saw Ranma lying on her back as she shook in her sleep.

"Mm-no" mumbled Ranma in her sleep "No"

Kara saw her friend having her nightmare and frowned slightly. Ranma was clearly hurting from whatever happened. Kara wanted to help and she knew where to start.

Taking a seat next to Ranma, Kara brushed the side of her arm as Ranma's sleeping form slowly started to calm down.

.

**Chapter Two completed.**

**Boy it's not fun writing my favorite characters in pain. But such is the life of an author. The greatest heroes must overcome the greatest obstacles.**

**This chapter starts the steps in Ranma's recovery. Stable Recovery is a long ride, but it's worth it if your riding with friends. Those that have read/watched Ranma 1/2 know that Ranma's a tough SOB.**

**And before anyone asks. This story isn't about Ranma trying to revive his friends or getting back his male identity. It's about moving past loss and accepting change. So I'm sorry, but Akane and the rest of them are dead. And Ranma's going to stay a girl. It's already hard on me. I had to kill off Kasumi. I already hate myself for that.**

**Now before you shipping lunatics go cray cray, let me say this. No, Supergirl wasn't flirting at the end. She was teasing Ranma. It's only the second chapter and I don't know where to even start with relationship stuff. Calm down!**

**But feel free to send ideas if you want a certain couple for Ranma.  
**

**Now it's only been a day since I started this story, but I already have 7 reviews. Reviews are good. They give me ideas and happy feelings. Leave as many as you can please.**

**Now some of you have already sent out excellent requests.**

**Perseus12 writes if I could make Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and Mister Freeze into members of the Justice League. I wouldn't know where to start with Freeze, but I always liked the idea of Harley and Ivy having redemption. It'd be good for these too ladies to lead better lifes. Definitely a good idea for a filler story.**

**Speaking of filler, I would appreciate more ideas to do with characters that didn't appear much in the show or characters that didn't appear at all. Give me ideas for filler adventures Ranma could go on.**

**Next Chapter, Ranma continues her recovery when...!**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sup.**

**It's time for a Fateful meeting.**

.

**Daily Trouble**

**Kent Farm.**

Ranma stretched her arms up as she sat up and yawned.

"Mmh" Ranma looked to her left and saw Kara sleeping peacefully next to Ranma, using her tail as a makeshift pillow.

"Um, Kara?"

Kara suddenly shot opened her eyes and sat up.

"Did I fall asleep?!"

"I guess" said Ranma "What were you doing on the roof?"

"What were you doing on the roof?" asked Kara.

"I dunno" said Ranma as she didn't give it much thought "I guess something in me felt like sleeping outside. Like my body craved the outdoors"

Kara nodded her head as she tried to understand Ranma's reasoning. It was kind of hard to understand how someone would choose a roof outside to a warm bed indoors.

"Are you okay?" asked Ranma "I'm used to it, but weren't you cold"

"Nah" said Kara "The vacuum of space is much colder"

"You guys can breathe in space?!" asked a bewildered Ranma.

"Yep" said Kara "We can pretty much do anything as long as we're under a yellow sun"

"That sounds boring" said Ranma.

"Excuse me?"

"Ah sorry" said Ranma as she held up a hand "I wasn't insulting you or Clark. I was just thinking from my perspective. I'm the kind to work for strength. That's why I'm kinda not fond of the demon stuff"

"Well aren't you a little hard worker" said Kara as she ruffled Ranma's head. As she did, her resistance faded. Taking her other hand, she suddenly started rubbing Ranma's ears"

"Why are you doing this?" asked Ranma, a bit uncomfortable being touched in such a way.

"Your ears are just begging to be touched" said Kara as she slid her fingers down the edge of the brim of Ranma's ears.

"Well it's weird!" said Ranma as she jolted her hands over her ears "It's like someone's pushing two fingers into the side of my brain. And my head goes fuzzy"

"Okay sorry" said Kara as she giggled "Streaky never mind"

"I'm not a cat!" said Ranma.

"No I guess not" said Kara as she put a finger to her chin "In fact, I can't put a finger on what sort of animal you are"

"You're not starting to see me as a pet, are ya?"

"Maybe" said Kara in a teasing tone.

Kara laughed as she enjoyed the flustered look on Ranma's face.

.

**Wayne Manor.**

For the last few days, Bruce Wayne had been busy working on the supercomputer in the Batcave. Ever since Ranma left, the League all went back to their separate homes. But while they all probably had relaxing time in their schedules, Batman had given himself one hell of a job. He'd actually given Batgirl and Robin more responsibilities on patrol. And he had Alfred cover for him over the phone for his Bruce Wayne life.

Batman took a breathe as the eyes of Ranma Saotome stared back at him.

Bruce broke out of his train of thoughts as he heard Alfred's shoes walk over behind him.

"Alfred"

"You got me again sir" said Alfred "It's good to know your senses are still sharp"

Alfred placed a tray with a glass of tea and a sandwich next to Bruce. "Thank you Alfred"

"My pleasure Master Bruce". Alfred looked up and also met Ranma's eyes on the monitor "Sir... Ranma Saotome is not Bruce Wayne"

"...You're right Alfred" said Bruce as he turned to Alfred "Bruce Wayne had been left millions of dollars. A home. People to rely on. Ranma Saotome had none of those. And unlike me, Ranma came out something dangerous. She might not have turned out like a lot of Arkham's inmates, but she's a lost child with more power than the League put together. When word gets out, people will treat her as either a weapon or a monster"

"Is this what all this is about?" asked Alfred "Making sure Ranma Saotome clings to her humanity?"

"...If she wants to" said Batman as he turned back to the monitor "If I had the power to make people change on my command, every criminal in Gotham would be leading happy lifes. Luckily, Ranma clings to the morals left to her by her loved ones"

On the monitor, a page detailing an incident in Nerima, Tokyo came up, detailing about a supposed gas explosion taking out a whole block. Bruce scrolled down the page as he read over the victim list. Several names caught his eye.

Genma Saotome.

Nodoka Saotome.

Soun Tendo.

Akane Tendo.

Nabiki Tendo.

Kasumi Tendo.

"Sir?" asked Alfred.

"Ranma's parents" answered Bruce before Alfred could ask "And friend's of the family. When I wasn't going over Ranma's DNA, I was researching her life"

"But why sir?" asked Alfred.

"...To give her a new one"

.

**Metropolis.**

Superman was currently flying over Metropolis as he looked over a construction crew reconstructing damage from the Thanagarian's, a crossed look on his face. Normally Superman wouldn't have mind a reconstruction to his city, but the fact that Lex Luthor himself paid for this construction, all supposedly out of good will.

Ever since Lex Luthor assisted the Justice League in defeating their alternate universe counterparts, he'd suddenly had an entire image turnaround. Donations, public speeches, even rumors about campaigning for President. The thought of Superman's arch-nemesis as President made his head roll.

Before Superman could dwell on the matter more, his surroundings suddenly changed.

In place of the Metropolis skies, an all too familiar room took it's place.

"Greetings Superman"

Superman turned and saw three individuals.

Dr. Fate, the herald of Order and the Sorcerer of Fate.

Aquaman, the King of Atlantis.

And Inza, Dr. Fate's wife.

"Fate. Arthur" said Superman "What's this all about?"

"You already know" said Fate.

He stepped to the side as a rift opened up. Inside the rift, an image of Ranma Saotome in her transformed state fighting Hro Talak appeared.

"Ranma" said Superman softly. 'So that's what she turned into'

"I have become aware of your new friend" said Dr. Fate "And the powers she contains"

"More like we're worried about what those powers could do" said Aquaman.

"She's not a threat" said Superman in Ranma's defense.

"You misunderstand Superman" said Inza gently "We are not declaring the child as a threat to eliminate. We simply want to help her"

"How?" asked Superman.

"In the many centuries of my time as Dr. Fate" said Fate "I have came across many forms of demons and monsters. I am also aware of the Jusenkyo Curses of China"

"Is there a way to undo these curses?" asked Ranma.

"Normally, these curses could be undone by either entering the cursed spring of one's original body's form or by using the Pail of Preservation and the Pot of Liberation in proper manner. But the Pot has been destroyed. And the body of her new curse negates the other curse springs"

"Why is that?" asked Superman.

"The kid not only has Demonic magic flowing through her veins" started Aquaman "But of that of divine blood as well"

"Demonic Ki and Godly Ki merged together creates a powerful blend of energy unlike anything you've ever seen before"

"I didn't realize Ranma had such power" said Superman.

"Not yet" said Fate "Because of the Ranma's double curse status, it merged her forms. A human female with a Demon God. Her current form would be best described as a half demon. Not completely human, but also not a complete demon"

"But when the kid lets go to rage" spoke up Aquaman "Her body becomes more and more demon"

"So when she fought Talak" said Superman "She became a full demon"

"No" said Fate "That form was simply a step towards becoming a full demon. That form was more like a flip. A human's form with demon natures, replaced by a demon's form with human morals"

"...Where are you going with this Fate?" asked Superman.

"The longer Ranma stays a demon, the more likely she grow to think like one" said Fate "Before all this, Ranma Saotome was a respected fighter, who honored his opponents and detained from killing. But you saw how violently she took her angry out on the Thanagarians. And we can only imagine what would have been if John Stewart wasn't there to bring her back to her senses"

"So you want to remove her powers" said Superman.

"Again, no" said Fate "I have considered using several spells to separate Ranma from her demon half. But the process would weaken her body. She would be a vegetable. The real answer isn't keeping Ranma from advancing her new powers. But to make sure she keeps her mind human through and through"

"I intend to do that" said Superman. "I won't let Ranma's mind slip from her"

"One more thing Superman" said Fate "Not only does Ranma have powers yet untapped, but she could obtain more from observing"

"I don't understand" said Superman, not seeing where Fate was going.

"Even before becoming a demon, Ranma Saotome was skilled in the use of both using and manipulating Ki. With her new demon physiology, she could evolve through battle"

"...As long as she doesn't use it against innocent people, it doesn't matter how many powers she has"

"Well said" said Aquaman "Since you and Fate have more power than most others, I guess you'll both be good judges on the kid. But let me say this Superman. If the kid ever does snap, then you'd better be ready to take things into your own hands"

"..."

"We have no more to discuss" said Fate "But before I send you back to Metropolis, give this to Ranma Saotome"

Inza held up a necklace with a crescent moon as the main piece as Superman took it.

"Have the child wear this" said Inza "You'll find she'll be pleased with what it brings. Consider a gift from both my husband and myself"

"Thank you Inza" said Superman.

And without another word, the room and it's inhabitants were gone, Superman back over Metropolis. Superman looked at the necklace as many thought ran through his mind.

.

**Kent Farm.**

Ranma took in several deep breathes as she practiced several fighting forms, trying hard to keep her strength reduced and her stance balanced.

It had been a week and a half since Ranma arrived at the Kent place.

After the first night, Ranma had started making herself at home. She'd wake up, chat a bit with Kara, helped Ma and Pa Kent with chores, use the free time before and after dinner to hang out more with Kara, then sleep on the roof.

Ranma appreciated being given a room, but the feel of outside just called to her. Like the night sky was her own blanket. Not to mention she didn't wanna rip any of the blankets or sheets with her new nails. After all it wasn't hers.

Ranma usually used her free time hanging out with Kara, but a few days ago the schools opened up and Kara had to go back to finish her final year of high school. When Kara offered having Ranma enrolled, she scoffed. When Ranma's Pops signed Ranma up for school back in Nerima, it was more to be closer to Akane than an actual education. Not to mention wasn't the best student. Between an increase in absences and fighting on school property, it was a wonder Ranma was never expelled.

So with Kara back at school, Ranma used her new free time to retrain her body. Between the major increase in strength, the evolved senses, and the extra balance that a tail provided, Ranma's fighting style was off balanced. Before she met the League, she couldn't care less. But now Ranma's inner fighter demanded this.

Ranma preformed a series of kicks, punches, elbows, and tail whacks against air before breathing out a breathe of air.

"That should do for today" said Ranma as she looked up towards the sun. "Better get back, it's nearly six"

Ranma ran back towards the Kent House, hoping to help Ma Kent prepare Breakfast. When Ranma got back, she was surprised to see Clark sipping a cup of coffee, apparently waiting for her.

"Ah Ranma" said Clark "I was wondering where you were?"

"No you weren't" said Ranma "You probably heard me a mile away"

"Guilty" said Clark as he took a sip of his coffee "What were you doing so far from the house?"

"Training" said Ranma as she cracked her neck bones "Got a lot of to do to get back into shape"

Clark smiled as he picked up the Newspaper "So how are things?"

"Good" said Ranma "Kara's been keeping me company. She leaves early though to go to school. But her school doesn't start till seven"

"Kara likes to meet with her friends at this nice little doughnut place" said Clark "You should try one of these times. They serve pretty good doughnuts"

"Maybe next time" said Ranma "I offered to go, but it seemed she didn't want me to come"

"It's nothing personal" said Clark "She just doesn't want people knowing she's Supergirl"

"Is that why she leaves the house in a brown wig and glasses?"

"Precisely" said Clark.

"By the way, why the secret identities?" asked Ranma.

"To protect the people around us" said Clark "I can only imagine the number of crooks going after my folks if they found out"

"Ah" Ranma never really bothered with hiding her identity. No point really. Ranma's line of work didn't really call for such things. "So why the visit? Were you worried about me?"

"Not really" said Clark "You seem to be fitting in. I came because you were sent some things"

Clark then handed Ranma and envelope. Ranma opened it and found information. About herself!

"What is this?" asked Ranma.

"Bruce has been busy making a new identity for yourself" said Clark "It'll make your life easier"

Ranma read over the paper as she inspected everything. Date of birth, name of parents, blood type.

"How did Bats get all this?" asked Ranma.

"Bruce's line of work is more akin to a detective's than a superhero's" answered Clark.

"Okay" said Ranma uneasily as she continued reading. Batman had got everything about her right. Though he placed her gender as Female. It was probably easier to say she was a female than a former boy cursed as a girl. Likewise, it gave her a fake alias to use in case she felt like having a dual identity.

The paper also stated that Ranma's family died in a fire and that Ranma was sent to live with the Kents until custody issues were worked out.

"Custody issues?" asked Ranma.

"Bruce created a cover story for your parents death" said Clark "He was also kind enough to create a fictional family to use so you can act without question"

"So if people ask, I just say I'm living with distant relatives?" guessed Ranma.

"In a way" said Clark before he pulled something out of his pocket. "And a friend gave me this for you"

"A friend?" asked Ranma as she took the necklace Clark gave her.

"So to speak" said Clark.

Ranma looked at the necklace for a second before slipping it over her head. As soon as the necklace hung around her neck, her image suddenly changed. Ranma's red hair went black as her eyes turned blue. Her ears were replaced with normal round ones while her tail vanished.

"Well that's something" said Clark as he eyed Ranma.

"What's something?" asked Ranma before she caught her reflection in the toaster. "Is that...me?"

"Looks like it" said Clark.

Ranma stared at her reflection as she felt her face.

"No" said Ranma "I just look different. I still feel my enhanced skin" She moved her hands to her ear "And even though I'm grabbing round little ears, I'm touching furry curved ears"

"At least you have the option of looking different" said Clark as Ranma turned to him.

"Who gave you this?" asked Ranma.

"I'm come into contact with many unique people" said Clark "Among them is Doctor Fate. He's a sorcerer with unfathomable powers"

Ranma let that sink in as she felt around her necklace.

"I'll have to thank him" said Ranma.

"You'll meet him soon enough" said Clark.

"What's that me?" asked Ranma.

"Another time" said Clark as he sat up "In the meantime, feel like a trip to Metropolis?"

"Nani?" replied Ranma.

"Nothing beats home" said Clark "But it'll probably be nice to see the sights"

"...Okay" said Ranma "Why not? It'll be fun to leave the house for a bit"

"Good" said Clark as he took a piece of paper and wrote down something "I left a letter for my folks. We're good to go. I'll just let you grab your things"

"But I don't have-" Ranma stopped herself when she remembered that Batman left her a little bag for essentials, including an envelope with money "I'll be back"

Ranma ran upstairs quickly before coming right back with her bag.

"And before I forget" she took the pen from Clark and wrote down under his message "I'll leave Supergirl a note when she gets back"

"That's nice" said Clark before he noticed something. The words Ranma wrote down were in Japanese!

"Uh, Ranma" asked Clark "You can't right in English, can you?"

"No" said Ranma as she continued writing "Can't read it either"

Clark rubbed the back of his head as he chose to ignore it for now "Well you're gonna have to learn if your gonna live here"

"I guess" said Ranma as she finished her text "Okay I'm ready"

Ranma followed Clark out the door as he took off into the sky, Ranma following.

Clark and Ranma flew for several minutes before they arrived in the city Ranma rescued the League in. They arrived at a building not long after.

"You work here?" asked Ranma.

"I live here" corrected Clark. Drop your stuff off here and we'll take off for my work"

Nodding Ranma went inside and placed her stuff inside, only taking the money Batman gave her and a little device.

"I've been meaning to ask" said Ranma as she held up the device "What's this?"

"That's a phone" said Clark.

"This is a phone?" asked Ranma "Where are the buttons?"

Clark just gave Ranma a look before taking the phone. Pressing a space at the bottom of the screen, he handed the phone back as he screen lit up. "Phones nowadays are used with touchscreens. That's just how phones are nowadays"

"Ah" said Ranma as she stared at the screen "...I can't read this"

"Another reason to learn English" said Clark with a smile "Come on, I'm late enough as it is"

Making sure her necklace was still around her neck, Ranma followed Clark down to the ground as they blended into the crowd. They walked for several minutes before arriving at the huge building with a planet atop it.

"You work here?!" asked a boggled Ranma "What's your job? Make plans to conquer the planet?"

"It's a publishing business" said Clark "The Daily Planet"

"All that for a newspaper?!" said Ranma "What kind of money does this city make?"

Clark laughed before noticing a woman walking towards them.

"Lois" said Clark as he waved.

"You're late Smallville" said Lois Lane as she stopped in front of Clark "A few more minutes and Perry would have chewed out the rest of us"

"Sorry Lois" said Clark "I had extra things to take care of"

Lois then noticed the black haired Asian girl next to Clark "Who's the kid"

"Lois" said Clark "I like you to meet-"

"Ranko" said Ranma as she softened her tone "Just Ranko"

Clark raised an eyebrow before rolling with it "Well Ranko here is staying with my folks until she can find a place to stay"

"Can't her parents help her with that?" asked Lois.

Ranma twitched before looking down at the pavement. Clark noticed his little buddy's discomfort and decided answer for her.

"Ra-Ranko's parents died a while ago" said Clark "My family is taking care of her until she can get back on her feet"

Lois softened her eyes as she placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder "Oh I'm so sorry"

"It's okay" said Ranma "I'm moving past it"

"Don't worry Lois" said Clark "Ranko's tougher than she looks. Now let's get inside before Perry blows a fuse"

"Alright Kent" said Lois as she and Clark walked towards the Daily Planet, Ranma following.

.

**Daily Planet.**

Ranma took a sip of water as she watched the people around her work.

The room itself was a lot bigger than she expected. There were people walking in all directions while others sat typing or answering phones. One man called 'Perry White' was barking orders as he kept things organized.

Ranma watched Clark as he conversed with Lois and a young boy name Jimmy Olsen. From what Ranma got, these three were some sort of special trio around the office. Ranma liked Lois and found Jimmy to be good company, but she did give him a flat 'No' when it felt like he was flirting with her.

On the wall, Ranma noticed several papers with stories about Superman headlining most of them. It was obvious that this place was Superman's greatest source of fans.

'He's well liked' thought Ranma.

'Of course he's liked' said the second voice 'He saves these people on a daily bases. Meanwhile, the people we help don't even acknowledge us'

'We bring a lot of problems to the people we help' replied Ranma to herself 'Of course people would be weary of us'

Before Ranma could continue self-arguing, Perry got a call on his phone and immediately turned to Clark and Lois.

"Kent! Lane! Bizarro's attacking a food truck down town!" said Perry as several people widened there eyes. Perry pointed his fingers at Clark and Lois "You two go down and get the scoop!" He pointed to Jimmy "Jimmy, get as many good shots as you can! And you!" He pointed his finger at Ranma, who nonchalantly drake her water "...Just continue what you're doing"

"Will do" said Ranma as she gave a lazy salute.

At once the office filled out, Clark and Jimmy running out. Lois stayed behind to collect some things. Ranma had some questions so she walked other to Lois.

"Who's Bizarro?"

Lois gave the girl a look of disbelieve "Where have you been kid? Under a rock?"

"Japan"

"Oh" said Lois "Well Bizarro is some sort of clone of Superman. Except he's stupider than a bag of bricks"

"Bizarro is the least of the worries, Miss Lane"

Before either Ranma or Lois could react, Lois was suddenly grabbed by something as she was hovered into the air. A second later, a giant toy gorilla came into view as a short man was sitting on the back of the gorilla's back. He was wearing some sort of plastic mask with a creepy smile plastered on.

"Toyman!" shouted Lois "What's this about?!"

"Oh just playing my new game" said Toyman in a creepy tone "You'd be surprised what Bizarro would do for a cookie and a chance to kill Superman. And while Superman and Bizarro beat each other up ,I take away Superman's main squeeze. When Superman comes to save his princess, he'll have to play with all my new toys to get you and meet his end"

"Ranko run!" shouted Lois.

Ranma just stood these as she drank her water *Sip~Sip* "Why?"

Lois just gave Ranma another look of disbelieve "Wh- Because he'll kill you!"

"What an excellent suggestion miss Lane" said Toyman.

Suddenly the Toy Gorilla turned around and two machine guns came out of it's buttocks. It fired directly at Ranma.

"Oh crap!" shouted Ranma as she ran towards the nearest door.

"Keep running!" shouted Lois back in the room as Ranma slid down the stairs.

"Okay" said Ranma "That's it"

Ranma removed her necklace as her demonic features returned.

"But before I break some toys" Ranma quickly flew out the nearest window and headed to the store she saw while flying by. She couldn't read English, but she could see through a display case just fine.

.

Lois struggled as the Toy Gorilla held her tightly in it's grip.

"Well it looks like that pest is gone" said Toyman before he turned his head to Lois "Shall we go Miss Lane"

Before Lois could tell Toyman to shove it, something broke through the wall on the opposite side.

Ranma Saotome faced her prey as she stretched her arms, getting used to her new clothes. Not wanting Lois to recognize her in any way, Ranma quickly flew to a costume store and nabbed a costume. What she grabbed was a red Kunoichi outfit, which came with black gloves, boots, and as sash.

"Wh-who are you?!" shouted a bewildered Toyman.

"Ranma Saotome!" said Ranma as she dropped her voice "Come get some!"

As Lois stared at the new face, the Toy Gorilla turned around again and fired it's butt guns. But this time Ranma stood still as she swatted away each shot with her hands. As soon as the guns stopped to reload, Ranma bolted forward.

"**Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken!**"

Ranma then sent out hundreds of punches in a single second. As soon as she came to a halt, the gorilla broke into a millions pieces as Toyman and Lois fell to the ground. Ranma quickly caught Lois while letting Toyman flop onto the floor.

"Are you okay ma'am?" asked Ranma.

"Ah-" Lois didn't know where to begin with this sudden change.

"One sec" Ranma put Lois on her feet as she walked over to Toyman.

"Stay back!" shouted Toyman as he pulled out a tennis ball gun. He immediately fired as the Tennis ball blew up in Ranma's face. But when the smoke cleared, Ranma's face was perfectly intact.

"Okay" said Ranma as she narrowed her eyes "That stung a bit"

At once Ranma delivered a wicked side kick against Toyman. Toyman's body crashed against a wall as he slid down unconscious, his mask cracked a little.

"That takes care of that" said Ranma before turning to Lois. "Wouldn't you agree?"

Lois was finally able to find her voice "Who are you?"

Ranma just smiled "Ranma Saotome. And I'd better be off"

Before giving Lois another glance, Ranma quickly took off through the hole she made.

As Lois was left alone, she quickly collected herself as she gathered her things and made her way out. Whatever was going on, one thing was certain. This was a new story. And Lois loved new stories.

.

Ranma flew as she sniffed out Superman.

If this Bizarro person was anywhere near as strong as Superman, he might need the help.

It didn't take long before Ranma found her friend fighting a pale white version of himself, all complete with a ruddy outfit with a backwards 'S'. As Superman and Bizarro held each other by the throat, Ranma delivered a power soaring kick to Bizarro's face. The impact shot the Superman clone a mile away.

"Ranma?" asked Superman.

"Who else?" said Ranma with a hint of glee "How's it hanging?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Superman "And where'd you get the costume?"

"I borrowed it while I was saving Lois"

"Saving Lois!" shouted Superman.

Ranma heard the fear in Superman's voice and held her hands up "It's okay. I knocked out the creep kidnapping her. Some little man with a robot gorilla"

"Toyman" said Superman with a hint of malice in his voice.

"That's it" said Ranma "But he's knocked out, Lois is okay, and no one's the wiser"

Ranma broke off when she noticed Bizarro soaring towards them "Ain't he tough"

"He's a clone of me" said Superman "Even if his intelligence is broken, his body is still tough"

"Allow me then!"

Ranma then applied a new move inspired by Toyman's little attack. Using a combination of her Moko Takabisha and Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, Ranma shot out a barrage of small gold Ki blasts and shot then as air bullets, at least 500 Ki blasts hitting Bizarro every second. Ranma kept this up for a whole minute before halting. Bizarro was still standing, though he was taking in deep breathes.

"Damn" said Ranma, a little impressed "He doesn't go down easy"

"Tell me about it" said Superman, remembering how he had knocked Bizarro away at least ten times before Ranma came along "Let me finish this.

Superman's eyes then turned red as he shot his Heat Vision at Bizarro. Knowing his Clone could take it, he increased the intensity of his attack and leveled Bizarro as he was crushed into a wall. Bizarro unstuck his smoking form off the wall before falling face first into the ground.

"Wow" said Ranma "You burned him a new one"

"He'll be fine" said Superman "He always gets up after"

Ranma turned when she heard the sound of applause. She saw a huge crowd cheering Superman and her, a few signs with Superman's 'S' being held.

"You got quite a fan base" said Ranma.

"I appreciate their care" said Superman as he smiled, happy about having the people on his side.

"Well I better go while I think of a cover story for Lois when I get back" said Ranma as she took off into the sky.

"Superman!" Superman turned as he saw Lois with Jimmy behind her running up "Tell us! Who was that young hero helping you today?!"

Superman smiled "She's a good friend"

.

**Man writing this is fun and creative.**

**So Ranma has already drew the attention of Doctor Fate. Just how many more people are aware of her?**

**If you hadn't already notice, Ranma is using her real name when fighting crime. A lot of people in both China and Japan know her real identity, so it would be pointless to hide it. Though she does have a cover alias for public use.**

**So why didn't Ranma's attack take down Bizarro? Bizarro is a clone of Superman, and the only thing that could really hurt Superman is magic or Kryptonite. Or another Kryptonian. Even if Ranma is stronger, she's still not a One Hit K.O. for heavyweights yet.**

**While I'm writing this story, I'm also going over backstories for people who didn't appear in the Animated Series.**

**With this chapter done, it is now reveal that Ranma is evolving slowly into a powerful creature. The League will have to keep a close eye on her so she comes out alright.**

**But right now, she's slowly getting her spirit back.**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey little people, it's good to start again.  
**

**With the usual adjustment phase, it's time to introduce two characters that didn't appear in the DCAU.**

**Enjoy.**

.

**Moving On.**

**Metropolis**

Ranma hung upside down by her tail as she swayed back and forth, her tail wrapped around the edge of a building.

"...This is probably long enough"

Unwrapping her tail, Ranma allowed her body to drop as gravity sent her body spiraling down. After several fierce seconds, Ranma stretched out her hand and landed gracefully as she cartwheeled onto her feet. She was hanging over an alley, so no one was around to notice.

Putting back the necklace onto her neck, Ranma's form changed back to the black hair form. Ranma looked down and saw she was wearing the costume she borrowed. Pulling her casual attire seemingly out of thin air, Ranma quickly stripped off the Kunoichi outfit and dressed back into the hoodie and sweat pants. Ranma fixed up her hair before she realized something.

The pigtail.

Ranma was in such a hurry she forgot to notice that she kept her hairstyle the same. Ranma mentally slapped herself before remembering something. Because she was wearing a hoodie, Ranma's pigtail was hidden by the hood resting behind her head. Taking a sigh of relief, Ranma quickly undid her hair as she decided to change it just in case. While not usually associating with media, Ranma didn't want to become a hot topic. The old Ranma loved being a center of attention, being both arrogant and pig headed. But the current Ranma didn't care. Fame didn't erase the pain.

'Not like you care'

Ranma shook her head.

'Can't you leave me alone?'

'I thought you didn't want to be alone?'

'I do when you're my only company'

Six months alone were indeed stressful. During that half year, Ranma only had two goals. Kill herself. And avoid people. Ranma didn't want to associate with anyone at all after Jusenkyo. Why would she? Everyone she loved truly was dead. But even the anti-social crave company after some time. Before Ranma even knew it, her inner thoughts split into two.

Voice one was anger and loathing, always in the voice of her old male form. It hated Ranma. And it detested the thought of recovery. It always had something to say against Ranma. It was the part of Ranma that wanted to stay miserable and frustrated.

Voice two was more understanding, soothing Ranma's failure in the form of Ranma's own voice, yet more delicate. It was like a friend comforting Ranma through her turmoils. It was the part of Ranma that wanted to move on and step forward into the new world.

Both voice always came up when Ranma was thinking to herself. Whenever the subject of Ranma's lost came to her head, it was the voices that talked.

'Do you really think playing capes and cowls will make you feel better?' said the angry voice 'I hope you're enjoying yourself, because while you're playing around with all this nonsense, Akane and the rest of them are still dead!'

'They've been dead for months!' shouted the soothing voice 'We have to move on. I'm tired of feeling like crap'

'We're less than crap' responded the first voice 'We're the thick headed moron who'd thought he'd always be number one and save the day. Well guess what? You weren't even there when they died!'

"I know that!" shouted Ranma. "...I know that"

Ranma took in deep breathes as she resisted the urge to scream.

Ranma shook her head again. She was so lost in thought she noticed that she finished fixing her hair. In place of her pigtail was a ponytail like the one she had back before Jusenkyo. The memory made her smile.

"Better get going"

Using her 'Ghost Stance' and her speed, Ranma soared out of the alley and past the crowds until she arrived back at the Daily Planet. Making sure no one would notice, she made herself visible. She went in and traveled up the elevator, arriving back into the main room as she saw Lois talking with Clark before turning to see her.

"Ranko!" said Lois as she ran over to the girl "What were you thinking?!"

"Uh-"

"Why!" Lois practically yelled "I tell you to run from a supervillain, and you ask 'why'?!"

"I'm sorry!" said Ranma as she switched to her softer voice, making sure to add a sense of apology into her tone. "It was my first time seeing such a thing. I panicked"

Lois pinched the brim of her nose before taking in a deep breathe "Alright. I understand. Just don't do that again"

Ranma nodded before looking over at Clark, who gave Ranma a little wink.

For the rest of the day, Ranma just watched as Clark and Lois went about their job, bringing up the Bizarro incident and the sudden appearance of a new superhero.

'Superhero' said the loathing voice 'What a load of-'

"Enough" said Ranma under her breathe.

It was a few hours until it was time for everyone to head home. Clark got Ranma as she followed him out the door, Lois calling out a bye before exiting the building.

"Well today was sure interesting" said Clark.

"Speak for yourself" said Ranma as she dropped her soft voice "Where I'm from, weird stuff like this is daily"

Clark laughed "Well Metropolis has it's own little oddities to liven things up"

"What was with the creepy man child and the broken Superman anyways?" asked Ranma.

"Toyman is the son of a toy maker who lived in several foster homes after his father was imprisoned. His methods are his way of apparently reclaiming his childhood. As for Bizarro, he's an imperfect clone of me made by-"

Clark stopped talking as he stopped. Ranma tilted her head and followed his eyes as she stared into a window display, a set of TV's playing on the other side. On the screens was the image of a bald man making speeches before a crowd.

"Who's the baldy?" asked Ranma.

"..." Clark stayed silent before exhaling "Lex Luthor. Let's just say he's a problematic man"

Ranma gave Clark a confused look before dropping it. The two kept walking until they reached Clark's apartment. As they reached Clark's room, Clark took his glasses off as he sat down at a nearby desk.

"So Ranma" started Clark "How was your first day in Metropolis?"

"Better than I thought" said Ranma as she removed her necklace, her demon form reappearing. "I'm just glad that no one came trying to kill me"

"Um-"

"Personally" said Ranma "Kill me personally"

Clark gave a small chuckle "I'm glad your getting back to yourself Ranma"

"...I don't think I'll ever get back to myself" said Ranma "The old me was arrogant and too full of himself. The same kind of personality that made him think he could solve anything just by being Ranma Saotome"

Clark frowned as he sat up and placed a hand on Ranma's right shoulder.

"There's nothing wrong with having flaws" said Clark "So long as you can recognize and move on from those flaws. I used to think I could solve any problem simply because I was Superman. But I couldn't. There were simply things I couldn't do by myself. That's where the League came in. Seven people coming together to do things that one person, no matter how super, could never do alone"

"...I used to be part of a group too" said Ranma as her ears drooped. "It wasn't a League. More like a crew. Just a bunch of people who hated each other, but still worked together when something came up. We would never say it too each other, but we were like a family"

"...I'm sorry" said Clark "...I think I know just the place to continue this talk"

Clark then quickly walked over and changed into his Superman attire. Ranma had to blink for she swore he changed in an instant.

"Follow me" said Superman as he opened the window. He flew out as Ranma simply followed him. The two of them flew for a minute before arriving at a hillside, Superman landing in front of a tombstone. Ranma landed next to him as she inspected the stone inscription.

Daniel Turpin: Earth's Greatest Hero.

"...Someone you knew?" asked Ranma gently.

"...A friend" was all Superman said "A tyrant came to Earth to make it his own. When the Man of Steel fell, it wasn't a Super man that took his place, but a brave man. No powers. No armies. Just a man doing what was right leading the oppressed. That tyrant killed him. But I carry those ideals with me"

"..."

"I don't know the people you lost, but you can still keep them alive by carrying their memories and honoring them after death. We can't change the fact that their dead. But we can move forward. It's hard taking those first few steps though" Superman turned and faced Ranma "Are you willing to take those first few steps?"

Ranma stared at Superman's eyes for a few seconds before turning back at the grave.

'...Can we?' asked the soothing voice.

'We can't' said the stubborn one 'What's the point? How does that fix things?'

'It doesn't' this voice wasn't the delicate soothing voice or the sarcastic aggressive voice, but Ranma's own voice. 'We'll never get back anything we lost. The Tendo Dojo is gone. Our loved ones are dead. And both our humanity and masculinity is lost. But I can start a new life'

Ranma nodded her head "I can"

Superman placed a hand on her shoulder "And you don't have to do this alone"

Ranma smiled before addressing something "Why are you and the rest of the League helping me so much? You barely knew me before all this"

"Because the League isn't just about protecting people. It's a place for people like us to help each other. We're all in this together"

Superman's words were true. Superman and J'onn lost their planets and people. Diana was banished from her home. And Batman lost his parents because of one unfortunate night. To them, the Justice League was a surrogate family.

And it was expanding.

.

The next morning, Ranma watched as Clark left for work. He offered to have Ranma come over again, but Ranma politely declined. While the office work at the Daily Planet was exciting, it was still office work. Instead Ranma decided to stroll around the city in secret.

Ranma was now jumping from building to building as she got a layout of the land. While this wasn't her first time in Metropolis, this was her first time not as a hunted criminal.

"Man" said Ranma as she smiled "Ryoga would be lost seven ways in this labyrinth of a city"

.

.

.

"Nothing to say huh" said Ranma to herself. "Guess that's good"

_**{Master}**_

Ranma widened her eyes as she tensed up.

"Who said that?!" said Ranma to the air "...Voices? Am I going crazy?"

**BOOM!**

Ranma snapped out of her apparent insanity as she looked down from the building.

Down below were a few dozen armed men firing high tech guns, a high tech tank hovering off the ground facing towards the crowd. This group was in front of a bank and engaging an enemy.

For a second Ranma thought in would be Superman. But her sharp eyes clearly saw it wasn't. Instead, it was two individuals, a boy and a girl. Both looked to be the same age as Supergirl. They had black hair and pointed ears. They wore purple suits with black boots, gloves, and belts. On the chest areas of each of their suits were golden letters. A 'Z' on the boy, a 'J' on the girl.

"Leopard!" shouted the girl as she changed into an actual leopard.

"Hose!" shouted the boy as his entire arms changed into water form.

The boy shot his arms towards the armed men as they were blasted by a jet of water blasting harder than a riot hose. The leopard used that distraction to swerve around the turret of water and pounced on the nearest man. She attacked him, but not to kill.

"Kill them!" shouted what appeared to be the head criminal. As the criminals aimed their guns, the boy stepped in front of the leopard.

"Wall of Ice!" the boys liquid arms changed as they became blue ice, his hands locked together as they merged and expanded to become an actual wall of ice that covered him and the leopard. The men fired their energy guns at the wall of ice as the blasts started to slowly chip away the ice shield. The ice was self repairing itself, but it was breaking faster than it healed. The boy kept his wall up and strong until he noticed the tank pointing towards them.

"This isn't good" said the boy as the leopard changed back into the girl.

"Keep it up Zan" said the girl "Tyrannosaurus!"

The girl suddenly changed into a brown Tyrannosaurus, this new form ignoring the energy shots hitting it's rough hide.

"Sic em Jayna!" shouted Zan. Roaring loudly, the T-Rex stomped over to the tank as the force of her stomps knocked the men onto their butts. As it's jaw was only several inches away from the tank, the tank fired a powerful and loud blast towards Zan. The blast shattered the ice wall as Zan flew back a foot away.

The T-Rex roared in anger as it grabbed the top of the tank in it's jaws. It's teeth sunk into the tank as the men around her got back up and fired their guns. Three men that were on standby ran over as they fired their weapons at the T-Rex, two with machine guns, one with a rocket launcher.

"Fire!" shouted the one with the rocket launcher.

He fired his weapons towards the T-Rex's head as the rocket shot out at the dinosaur. But then suddenly something jumped onto the T-Rex's head and sprung towards the rocket.

Ranma took aim mid leap and kicked the rocket away from her and the T-Rex girl as the rocket soared back to it's sender. The rocket collided into the ground behind the three men, the force of the impact knocking them far away.

Ranma landed on the ground as she quickly went to work. Using her speed and the thieving skills that came with learning the Umi-Sen Ken, Ranma grabbed every gun the gang was holding and yanked them out of their hands. She only held onto the guns for a quarter of a second before she crushed them in her grip, throwing them onto the ground. In just a seconds, all the men had lost their weapons as they laid broken on the ground. They tried to collect themselves as Ranma stood in the center of the group.

"So" Ranma cracked her knuckles "Are we doing this?"

As Ranma said that, the girl called Jayna crushed the tank as it exploded in her mouth, half the burning tank falling to the ground as Jayna held the other half in her mouth, the explosion doing nothing to her face.

Seeing the lost battle, all the men fell to their feet.

"Punks" said Ranma.

.

Ranma watched as the police collected this 'Intergang' into the police vans.

"Thank you"

Ranma turned and saw the super-powered twins walk over to her.

"No problem" said Ranma.

"Zan" said Zan.

"Jayna" said Jayna.

"...Ranma" said Ranma. "So what's with powers?"

"Let's take this away from the cops" said Jayna.

When the three moved away, the twins explained that they were aliens that belonged to a race of humanoid shape changers. Zan and Jayna had a strong variation of this power, and so were captured by the Gordanians. Ranma had heard the name, but apparently they were an army of warriors that enslaved powerful and unique aliens. Zan and Jayna were such aliens. Captured by the Gordanians, the twins were able to escape in a pod that landed on Earth. Living new lives as heroes on Earth, the people dubbed them the Wonder Twins.

As for their powers, Zan had the ability to convert his body into any form of water, liquid or otherwise. While Jayna could turn into any form of animal, from Earth's own animals to even extinct and fictional ones. There was one drawback though. Because of the unique nature of their powers, they had to be in close proximity of each other for their powers to work.

Ranma whistled as the twins finished explaining themselves "Man. Everywhere I look, there's people with powers popping up over my shoulders"

"Thank you" said Zan "But compared to people like Superman, we're simply doing our part"

"What's Superman got to do with any of this?" asked Ranma.

"Superman and the rest of the Justice League save the planet on a daily basis" said Jayna "We only deal with these small time crooks"

"That's still important" said Ranma "Those small time crooks had a lot of heavy weapons. Not everyone could take on such firepower"

The twins smiled at that little comment.

"Thank you" said Zan.

"And hey" said Ranma "I've only been doing this fighting supervillain thing for a day. I'm sure once you get into the flow of things, you'll make your selves known"

"Until then though" said Jayna "Lightening Superman's load will have to do"

"We should go before our teacher notices" said Zan.

"Teacher?" asked Ranma.

"When we're not the Wonder Twins" started Jayna "We are Swedish Exchanged Students Johan and Joanna Fleming"

"Ah" said Ranma. It made sense that they had a school life. Supergirl did.

"I'll be seeing ya" said Ranma.

"Until" said Zan "Rain-cloud!" his body turned into a small wisp of a cloud as it soared off.

"Take care Ranma" said Jayna "Eagle!" she turned into an American Bald Eagle as she flew after her brother.

Ranma waved her hand until they were out of sight. With the two gone, she leapt towards the nearest roof and continued her self tour around the city.

"Hey"

Ranma looked above as she jumped roof to roof and saw Supergirl flying over her, keeping pace with Ranma.

"Sup" said Ranma "Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's Saturday" replied Supergirl "I met up with Clark before looking for you. And I see you made some new friends"

"Yeah" said Ranma "There really nice guys"

"I've met them once or twice" said Supergirl "It's nice to know there are other rookie heroes around"

"Rookie heroes?" questioned Ranma as she hopped over a tall building.

"You know" said Supergirl "Us teenagers with superpowers that make life easier for the older guys"

"Never had that problem" said Ranma "I was already stronger than my Pops. And that was before the demon thing"

"Lucky" said Supergirl "I don't think I'll ever surpass Kal"

"Will surpassing Clark make you feel better?"

"It's not surpassing him" said Supergirl "It's stepping out of his shadow I want. People still see me as his sidekick. And I've been doing this shtick since I was your age"

"You're only two years older than me" said Ranma.

"Exactly" said Supergirl "How much longer until people see I'm my own hero?"

"The Wonder Twins had the exact same feeling" said Ranma "They want to stand on the same pillar as the League. But they've been doing this Hero thing for years. And from what I can tell, they're the first ones to take up the fight when something happens. It might not be tomorrow, but I'm sure you'll make your place in the world"

"...Thanks" said Supergirl "So if my place in the world is saving people, what's yours?"

"Getting something to eat" said Ranma "I'm starving"

Kara laughed as Ranma chuckled.

_**{Master}**_

Ranma widened her eyes as her feet slid to a sudden halt. Supergirl noticed this sudden stop and turned back to Ranma.

"Ranma?"

"...Did you hear something?" asked Ranma.

"No" said Supergirl, a hint of concern in her tone.

"Not even a whisper?"

"Not even that" said Supergirl "What did you hear?"

"...It was voice. It was quiet, yet had a deep tone. All it said was 'Master'"

"What does that mean?" asked Supergirl.

"...I don't know" Ranma said before shaking her head "Let's not worry about it too much. It's probably nothing"

Supergirl didn't say anything as Ranma continued her roof hopping. She stared at the redhead for several seconds before following.

.

**Add another chapter to the story.**

**A voice is calling for Ranma. Is it just another voice in Ranma's head or is it something more? All will be answered soon.**

**The Wonder Twins never appeared in the DC Animated Universe except for a slight cameo in the form of a cardboard standee in the Justice League episode 'Injustice for All'. I know compared to a lot of characters they were the least requested, but I always had a fondness for the two. And it always bugged me that they never had a proper representation recently. I figure Ranma just randomly running into them during a fight was a good way to introduce them.**

**Now to answer some questions, both asked and unasked.**

**When Ranma was talking to Lois in her disguise form, she was using the Brigitte Dau voice, the voice actress of Ranma's girl form in the first six episodes. The rest of the time, she's using her Venus Terzo voice. I thought it was a creative call back.**

**Why did I give Ranma's disguise form black hair instead of red? Not only would this connect this to Ranma's actual form more, it's a call back to how Ranma had black hair in either form in the Manga.**

**Why doesn't the necklace simply make Ranma look male? Think of the necklace of something like Nightcrawler's image inducer from the X-Men Evolution series. It doesn't change the form, just makes it appear as such. Ranma still had the ears and the tail. Last chapter clearly stated that Ranma felt the fuzzy texture of her ears instead of the usual feel of ears. And Ranma's demonic body is too complex for Fate to simply change Ranma's form to male. Her demonic body has natural defenses against magic, unlike Kryptonians who have zero defenses against magic. That's why Ranma could still feel the current textures of her body in disguise form. Not because Fate didn't bother doing this, but because that's all he can do for now. And one of the points of this story is to help Ranma move past losing her male half. Making the necklace give her a male form would just spark false hope.**

**Why didn't Ranma use the Shi Shi Hokodan right away during the Prison break, but instead used the Moko Takabisha. Before I continue, remember this. The Hokodan is fueled by depression and the Takabisha by confidence. While Ranma can draw loads of depression thanks to her trauma, her new demon form gives her loads of confidence. Ranma currently has enough power to fight people like Herb and Saffron with just basic Martial Arts. She's pretty sure of herself, even if she doesn't approve of the form itself.**

**Why did the Hiryu Shoten Ha do so much damage? Let me explain again. The method for this ability is to draw your opponent into a spiral, all while keeping your Ki Ice cold while drawing off the heat of the opponent's hot Ki. Anger is not necessarily the only way to draw the full might of this ability. Other emotions like lust could work too. Even natural heat sources could do it. When Ranma used this against the Thanagarians, they were all in ships that were most likely powered by some form of engine, which usually give off loads of heat. Combined with any battle rage coming off the Thanagarians, this would defiantly make the Hiryu Shoten Ha much more deadly.**

**Why didn't Superman's X-Ray Vision let him know Ranma was a girl when he used it in the clothing store. Superman at the time was still slightly weak from the Red Sun Rays his cell was giving off. In the original story, Superman himself said that his X-Ray vision was only working to a degree in that scene. So for the sake of the story, let's say that his X-Ray Vision was working enough to see Ranma fight Thanagarians, but not enough to see past her cloak.**

**Why did Ranma go berserk against Hro, even though he wasn't much of a threat to Ranma? Ranma didn't transformed because Hro was a threat. She did it because seeing her allies hurt was a trigger. That's going to be brought up later in the story.**

**Why is it so easy for Ranma to now tell people her backstory? It's not. It's just easier to say it the second time than the first. And she's only said it in four different times. Once to Shayera, once to the Justice League, once to Supergirl, and one brief time to Lois. She's not going to say it to every person she meets. Just when's it's important. Whether that means for the story or for herself is up to me.**

**Why is Ranma more comfortable with her Demon Form than one would think? She's just too enthralled by all the League stuff to care at the moment.**

**And don't forget, Ranma became a Demon God six months ago. That's a decent enough time to get readjusted and take the steps to move past things. Ranma just didn't have the incentive to take those steps during those six months. She did during the Thanagarians Invasion.**

**When I said Ranma had more powers than the League, I didn't mean she was stronger than them. I simply meant she had more abilities than them, both current and upcoming. Between her usual abilities, the demon boosted ones, and the possible abilities from the animal DNA, she's bound to have more powers.**

**That doesn't mean she's stronger than them. Superman, Wonder Woman, and J'onn are ridoculously strong with many powers of their own. Flash's speed feats are practically insane. Green Lantern has one of the most dangerous weapons on his one finger. And Batman is the GODDAMN BATMAN!**

**Thanks for asking all these questions. Keep asking, it helps me make sure I don't slip up in my story.**

**And keep sending your reviews, whether it's suggestions, criticisms, or just praise.**

**Next time, Ranma will either start an adventure in Gotham with the Bat Family or take a trip to Jump City and meet the Teen Titans. I haven't decided which yet, but either will be an interesting story.**

_**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy schnauzers! It's only the sixth chapter and I already have over 200 favorites for this story. I give thanks for all the people reading and deciding this story is worth the time. I hope this story helps frustrated people during this crazy time.  
**

**Time for Ranma to start an adventure in Gotham, with the introduction of the Bat Family and the newest DC original that wasn't in the DCAU.**

**Enjoy.**

.

**Seeing Red.**

**Metropolis**

Supergirl was sitting on the roof of one of the many buildings in Metropolis, Ranma laying down behind her.

"Ugh!" groaned Supergirl. "This is so boring?"

"Whats got your panties in a bunch?" asked Ranma as she was cloud gazing.

"How are you not bored?" asked Supergirl "Just sitting here waiting for something to happen. Metropolis is never this quiet"

"Hey, I'll take it" said Ranma "Where I come from, every time something happens, it always follows with 'Ranma! Prepare to die!' or 'You'll pay Saotome!'. So I'll enjoy this quiet time"

Supergirl chuckled "Come on. You couldn't have that many people trying to kill you"

"Please" said an amused Ranma "More people have tried to kill me than there are bats in the Batcave"

Supergirl laughed at Ranma's little comparison. "Okay, you're right, I shouldn't crave for something to happen. I just want to prove to Kal that I'm capable of protecting this city like he can. I've been given a lot of responsibility since the League came together, but it just doesn't feel like enough. I have all the same powers as him so I can handle more than most. I don't know. It's hard to name what I feel. Underused maybe. I dunno. What would you call it?"

.

.

.

"Ranma?" asked Supergirl as she turned around.

She widened her eyes as she saw Ranma was asleep, her chest rising up and down with each breath.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Listener of the year" said Supergirl as she sat up and loomed over Ranma "What am I going to do with you?"

Ranma simply stayed asleep, her ears twitching. Supergirl started smirking.

**BOOM!**

Supergirl turned and saw smoke coming from the sound of the explosion. She turned and saw Ranma was still asleep.

"Man you're a heavy sleeper" said Supergirl "I'll be back"

Supergirl then flew off as Ranma laid asleep.

.

Ranma was back at Wayne Manor, siting by the cliff while she was watching a sunset much like the one she and John were watching when Shayera left.

.

.

.

For several minutes, Ranma just watched the sun, many feelings crossing through her body.

"... I guess this is my happy place huh"

It was true. When she was watching the sunset with Green Lantern, it was the first time since her trauma she felt not alone. Before then, everyone in the League felt like a stranger. But that feelings fades when you save the world.

Ranma turned her head to her side. Standing where Green Lantern was standing was her male form, staring out towards the water.

Ranma sighed "How's it going?"

"..."

"I know" said Ranma "I wouldn't feel like talking to me either. I still don't know what this lingering painful feeling is. Am I angry at that thing for killing everyone? Guilty because I couldn't save anyone? Lost because I'm someone completely different?"

"..."

"Or all of the above" Ranma chuckled "Are things going okay with Akane on the other side"

"..."

"I think you are. I'm pretty sure part of us died those two days. Especially when I became fuzzy. I think it would be for the best. I don't even think Akane would like who I am now. I'm a monster who's killed people and tried to kill herself. You never did that"

"..."

"Yeah I saved the world" said Ranma "And I made a bunch of cool friends. I don't deserve them though. They all went through so much and became so much stronger. Look at me. I'm just a wreck"

"..."

"You know" Ranma faced her double as it stared back "When I look at you, it's like looking at an old photo from several years ago. I'm so adjusted in this body, it's sad. Wonder what Akane would say if she saw me. Oh god, wonder what mom would say about her son living like a girl. Would her ghost make me commit Seppuku?" Ranma laughed "Oh god I can crack jokes now. That's my point. In the past, whenever something makes me stay a girl, I always try to undo whatever did it. But the thought of becoming a male never crossed my mind in the last six months. Funny thing is, I don't even care about my gender anymore. Why should I? To carry on the School of Anything Goes? Because I would have to marry Akane? All that went up in smoke"

"..."

Ranma clenched her teeth "Please! Say something! Talk to me! Help me!" Ranma's breathing became jagged "Forgive me!"

The male Ranma just stayed still.

All Ranma could do was clench her teeth.

Her teeth.

.

_Her teeth were all out, the sharp fangs littered on the ground as her mouth bled as she sat down on garbage._

_"One" said Ranma blankly as she held a pair of pliers over her hand (Twitch)"Two"(Twitch)"Thwee"(Twitch)"Four"(Twitch)"Five"_

_She then switched hands as the pliers were now in the opposite hand, held by five nail-less, bleeding fingers._

_(Twitch)"One"(Twitch)"Two"(Twitch)"Thwee"(Twitch)"Four"(Twitch)"Five-"_

_Ranma dropped the pliers as she quickly placed her hands inside her mouth, feeling sharp teeth poking out of the recently empty gums. Ranma's eyes widen in sorrow as she moved her hands out of her mouth, jerking her hands closer to her face when she saw ten sharp nails on the back of her fingers._

_Ranma's face tightened as she curled her body into a ball, her body shaking in fear._

.

J'onn shook his head as he cleared the disturbing memory out of his head, focusing back towards Batman.

"What is it J'onn?" asked Batman. The two were currently in the Batcave, Batman sitting at his Supercomputer.

"It's about Ranma" said J'onn.

"What's the problem?" asked Batman.

"...When she allowed me to view her memories, I only saw the major stuff. The deaths and transformation. But ever since then, more memories hidden in the fold have started showing themselves"

"Such as?"

"I'd rather not say" said J'onn.

"That's not an option" said Batman "Not for her"

J'onn sighed "Monstrous and vile attempts to end her life. Self Mutilations. Slight mental conflicts"

Batman sighed "And all while having a superhuman body. A never ending cycle of self-abuse"

"Right now I believe Ranma is no longer attempting any of these self harming methods" said J'onn "But the point I'm making is Ranma is not emotionally sound"

"And a quiet vacation isn't enough" At the time, it was a logical idea to send Ranma to relax and calm herself away from everything. It still was. But now it isn't enough.

"Go to Metropolis and tell Ranma to come here" said Batman as he turned back to the computer screen.

"Why is Ranma in Metropolis?" asked J'onn.

"Clark wanted to get her out of the house apparently" said Batman.

"Then I'll be on my way" as he flew up and phased through the ceiling. Batman meanwhile picked up a phone and made a call.

"John, it's Bruce" said Batman "I'm not surprised you knew"

.

Supergirl punched Kalibak backwards as his body crashed into a truck.

"Ain't he tough" said Black Lightning.

"Good for him" said Supergirl with a smile "I don't have to hold back"

After leaving Ranma, Supergirl encountered Kalibak, son of Darkseid, fighting the electrical hero Black Lightning. Black Lightning, unlike Superman who defended Metropolis as a whole, was a superhero that defended the slums of Metropolis. Especially his neck of the woods, the Southside of Metropolis.

"So what's this mad dog's problem anyways?" asked Black Lightning.

"Oh he's mad because Darkseid died when he fought my cousin" said Supergirl.

"And I will counter that insult by ripping apart his blood" said Kalibak "Then I'll mix his shredded flesh with yours"

"Charming" said Supergirl.

"Time for some shock therapy son" said Black Lightning as he shot a massive amount of lightning out of his hands. Kalibak braced his body as he endured the barrage. Supergirl then charged forward and slammed into Kalibak as they grappled around.

"I am a son of Darkseid!" shouted Kalibak "I won't be beaten by Superman's whelp of a-"

**SLAM!**

Kalibak stopped yapping as Ranma stood on top of his head.

"Ranma" said Kara.

"Hey" said Ranma as she held her nose "What's up?"

"Oh just fighting a villain" said Kara with a smile "Enjoy your nap"

"Not really" said Ranma before she jumped off Kalibak's head, avoiding his swatting hands and landing next to Supergirl.

"You insolent cur!" shouted Kalibak.

"I've been called worse" said Ranma as she held her nose.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Kara.

"He stinks" said Ranma.

Kalibak gritted his teeth then charged towards Ranma. Ranma kept her one hand on her nose as she slid towards Kalibak. Using one hand, she sent out a one handed Kachu Tenshin Amaguriken, punching Kalibak all over his body. One of these punches happened to hit a box attached to his hip. When said box was hit, a sudden light appeared behind Kalibak as his body was sent into the light, both the light and him gone soon after.

"Wha-" Ranma removed her hand from her nose "What just happened? Am I still sleeping?"

"Nope" said Supergirl as she pulled one of Ranma's cheeks "But you got to stop falling asleep on me"

"Ow ow ow" said Ranma "Okay, I'm sorry. Stop pinching me"

"Supergirl" Supergirl turned and saw Black Lighting standing by slightly amused "Mind telling me who this is?"

"Oh" said Supergirl as she released Ranma's cheek "Sorry BL. Ranma this is Black Lightning"

"A pleasure" said Black Lightning as he extended his hand. Ranma accepted the hand while rubbing her cheek with her other one. "So you're the girl that helped Zan and Jayna?"

"How many Superhero's are there in America?" asked Ranma before she picked up on something "Wait? You know the twins?"

Black Lightning smiled "When I'm not fighting crime in the Southside, I'm the principal of Garfield High. The Wonder Twins are students at my school. And let's just say it's easier to skip school to save the day when the principal's also a superhero"

"Damn they're lucky" said Ranma "My school's principal was a nutcase"

"So what did happen to old ugly?" Black Lightning asked Supergirl.

"My furry friend hit his Mother Box. They're sort of linked to Apokolips" said Supergirl "Gotta say, this turned out anticlimactic"

"What's Apokolips?" asked Ranma "And who was that smelly guy anyways?"

"Apokolips is literally the worst place in the universe" and Kara "And that guy was the son of it's former ruler, Darkseid"

"Darkseid?"

Kara frowned "Darkseid was a horrid monster that's fought Kal several times. He died the last time they fought. And everyone on Apokolips is mad as heck at Kal"

"Ah"

Kara suddenly widen her eyes.

"What is it?" asked Black Lightning.

"Police radios" said Kara "They say Livewire is attacking a luxury ship docking into Hob's Bay"

"That crazy dame" said Black Lightning "Well she's in need of an overload"

"Right, let's go" said Ranma.

"Ranma, someone needs to stay and watch over the people injured by Kalibak" Ranma turned and saw several people helping what seemed to be injured civilians caught up in the fight before Supergirl arrived. "Stay here until an ambulance arrives"

Without another word, Supergirl picked up Black Lightning by the arms and flew away, leaving Ranma behind.

Ranma sighed "Welp. This will be fun"

Ranma only had to wait one minute after Kara left before an ambulance arrived. Ranma stayed quiet as she watched the medics rush out of the vehicle, several helping the unconscious ones and the ones with broken bones, while the minor medics talked with the people with not so serious injuries.

"I don't feel needed" said Ranma as she was about to hover off.

**CLANG!**

Ranma turned. Standing by a second ambulance, someone dropped a medical tray. The man in question was wearing the same uniform as the rest of them, but he had neat brown hair with a tiny ponytail and wore glasses.

"Ra-Ranma?" silently spoke the man.

Ranma suddenly widened her eyes.

"Dr. Tofu?"

For several seconds, the two simply stared at each other. Then Ranma suddenly rushed towards him and slammed into his chest.

"Dr. Tofu!" said Ranma as her voice broke, hugging her old friend tightly.

Tofu returned the hug as his face turned pale, as if he'd seen a ghost.

.

"I can't believe your alive" said Tofu Ono.

"I am" said Ranma as she smiled before she frowned "I'm sorry that you thought so"

"No" said Tofu as he held up a hand "This is great! I didn't think there were any survivors"

After meeting her old friend, Dr. Tofu took Ranma back with him to the hospital to catch up. They were currently in a little office.

"Cologne told me what happened at the Dojo" said Tofu "But that's all I know. And she didn't tell you were alive. Ranma, what happened afterwards?" He also eyed Ranma's ears "And what happened to you?"

"... I went to China to fix things and fight that monster" said Ranma softly, this being the first time she talked about what happened in detail "I nearly died, but then I turned into this. I destroyed that thing. But... I've been lost for awhile"

"So you were cursed twice" said Tofu as he poured a cup of tea and handed it to Ranma "I'd never imagined you'd become a demon"

"Wait! I didn't mention I was a demon" said Ranma.

"You didn't have to" said Tofu "I feel your demonic Ki. Demons always give off a different feel compared to everyone else"

"You can sense Ki?" asked Ranma "I'm still learning things about you Doc"

"I have my secrets" said Tofu with a smile.

"Well while we're discussing secrets, what are you doing here in Metropolis?" asked Ranma as she drank her tea.

"Oh, I'm the head surgeon here"

Ranma did a spit take.

"Oh I'm sorry!" said Ranma as she quickly got a napkin and started wiping off Tofu's face.

"It's okay" said Tofu as he laughed it off. "It must be surprising hearing that"

"Yeah" said Ranma "How did this happen?"

Tofu's face suddenly went solemn. "After... the incident, I stayed in Japan for several weeks. I mourned for everyone involved. And after a month, it became too painful to stay in Japan. I traveled overseas and ended up in Metropolis. And before I knew it, I'm suddenly the head surgeon. Mostly for the police officers and civilians involved in the Meta-Human troublemakers here"

"I didn't know you were qualified for such extreme work" Ranma said.

"Well my little clinic wouldn't give off too much of a grand position" said Ranma "Actually, I'm highly trained in many fields. I've been offered many positions by many locations. But I preferred my little clinic and my venue"

"Because of Kasumi"

.

.

.

"I'm sorry" said Ranma quietly.

"No" said Tofu with a sad smile "It's nothing. Yes. Kasumi was a big deal of why I loved living in Nerima"

Ranma kept her eyes glued to her cup "I felt the same way about Akane"

"She was a good girl" said Tofu.

Ranma smiled "You know, in another life, you and I could of been brothers because of those two"

"That would of been a great time" said Tofu.

"But that's not possible" said Ranma as her ears drooped.

Tofu placed a hand on Ranma's shoulder.

"It's okay to feel sad" said Tofu "Especially you"

Ranma quivered her lips.

"So what became of you after Jusenkyo?" asked Tofu.

"... I was traveling for six months, not really looking for anything. Then I ended up here during that invasion"

"Ah" said Tofu "That was intense. They didn't bug any of the medical facilities. Probably thought earth medicine isn't advance"

"I'm glad you weren't harmed"

"So what were you doing during those six months?"

Ranma widen her eyes before softening them "That's not important"

"Ranma" said Tofu seriously "Look me in the eyes"

Ranma hesitated before complying.

"Oh Ranma" said Tofu "You've done so many things to yourself" Tofu was a medical professional, including mental aid. He knew a victim of self harm when he saw one.

"...Am I a bad person?" asked Ranma. "Was what I did wrong?"

"Ranma" said Tofu "What you've done to yourself isn't something that can be answered with one question. You've felt so much pain. And you were all alone. The fact you're alive is nothing short of a miracle"

"There was such a long time where I wish I wasn't alive"

"... Then I'm glad that now isn't such a time" said Tofu.

Ranma smiled "I've been helped"

"Oh" said Tofu "I can take a guess who. It's the Justice League right?"

"Yeah" said Ranma "How did you know?"

"You always did attract the most interesting people"

Ranma smiled.

Suddenly the office door opened as Supergirl flew in.

"Ranma" said Supergirl "I've been looking for you"

"Oh sorry" said Ranma as she rubbed the back of her head.

"God you are so carefree" Supergirl suddenly noticed Dr. Tofu "Oh. Sorry Doctor, I hope my friend wasn't being much trouble"

"Oh it's no trouble" said Tofu "We were just catching up"

"Catching up?" questioned Supergirl.

"Supergirl" said Ranma "Dr. Tofu Ono, my doctor from Nerima"

"Oh!" said Supergirl as she straightened up "It's a pleasure to meet one of Ranma's friends"

"Likewise" said Tofu.

"Was everything okay at the docks?" asked Ranma.

"Huh?" said Supergirl "Oh, yeah. Livewire's on her way to jail. Nothing me and Black Lightning couldn't handle"

"That's good" said Ranma.

"Well I came to take us home" said Supergirl "But if you want to stay and catch up-"

"Oh no" said Ranma as she stood up "I shouldn't make Superman worry" she turned back to Tofu "Doc, I hope we can catch up more"

"It'll be my treat" said Tofu with a smile.

"Then I'll be on my way" said Ranma as she bowed her head before turning to the door.

"Take care" said Tofu "And Supergirl"

"Hm?"

"Please take care of Ranma"

"Oh. Of course" said Kara with a smile.

When the two left and the door closed, Tofu exhaled deeply.

"Ranma. You're not alone"

.

"Bruce wants Ranma back in Gotham?" asked Superman.

"Yes" said J'onn.

Superman had returned back to his apartment after his patrol when J'onn showed up. After telling Superman in detail about J'onn's concern for Ranma, Superman was quiet for a minute before now.

"I still can't believe it" said Super man as he pinched the brim of his nose "We all knew she tried to kill herself. But to do such cruelty to herself"

"It is indeed stressful" said J'onn "Batman didn't say, but he most likely wants Ranma back in Gotham for that reason"

"I hope he has a plan" said Clark.

Before more could be said, Supergirl and Ranma came in through the window.

"Hey Kal" said Kara before noticing J'onn "And company"

"J'onn" said Ranma "It's good to see you again"

"...Likewise" said J'onn.

Ranma tilted her head, noticing the Martian's stare.

"Sorry if were late" said Kara "But besides villains attacking, Ranma met up with an old friend"

That caught the two's attention.

"A friend?" asked Clark.

"A doctor from Nerima" said Ranma "He's a good friend who's helped me many times. I'm surprised he's in America too"

"I'm glad you were able to meet up with an old friend" said Superman as he smiled "You must be happy"

"I am" said Ranma "I'm glad he's doing okay, all things considering"

"Did something happen last time you saw him?" asked Supergirl.

"...Among the people I lost, one was the sister of my friend Akane"

"Your fiance" said J'onn.

"Right" said Ranma "And my friend loved her a lot"

"I'm sorry" said Superman.

"It's okay" said Ranma.

"Wait a darn a minute" said Kara.

"What?" asked Ranma.

"Don't what me!" said Kara as she placed her hands on Ranma's shoulder and started shaking her "You had a fiance?! You were engaged?! Why didn't you tell me something like that?!"

"Kara!"

Supergirl turned to Superman "You're shaking her too hard.

Supergirl turned back to Ranma and saw Ranma comically swirling her eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ranma" said Supergirl as she let Ranma go, who dropped onto the floor dizzy.

"The world is spinning and I'm in the middle!" said a dazed and loopy Ranma.

"There there" said Kara as she knelt down and patted her head. "I'm just surprised"

"Well" said Ranma as she focused up "It wasn't really important to talk about. She's gone and talking about her just hurts"

"I'm sorry" said Kara.

"It's okay"

"Ranma"

The redhead turned to the Martian "Batman has asked for you to return to Gotham"

"Nani?" muttered Ranma.

"Why?" asked Supergirl.

"...It's personal business" said J'onn.

"What does that mean?" asked Supergirl.

"It's okay" said Ranma "Should I rush over top speed?"

"There's no immediate danger" said Superman "So go at your own pace. I packed up your bag, so feel free to go when you're ready"

"Thank you" said Ranma.

"Think I can come with you?" asked Kara. "Be nice to see Babs"

"Kara" said Superman "There's something we need to talk about"

Kara caught Superman's tone "...Okay"

"Aw" said Ranma "I'll feel so lonely in Gotham"

"Be a good girl while your gone" said Kara teasingly.

"I'm not a baby" said Ranma gruffly.

"If it's alright, I'll escort you" said J'onn.

"It's okay" said Ranma "I know the way. I don't wanna trouble you"

"I would prefer to come along"

Ranma tilted her head again. "Okay. If you don't mind" Ranma turned back to the Kryptonians, bag in hand "Thanks for taking care of me. I'll see you soon"

"You better" said Kara.

"Take care Ranma" said Clark.

Ranma nodded her head and turned back to the window, flying out as the Martian Manhunter phased out the room and followed.

"I'm glad you and Ranma are getting along" said Clark.

"Yeah" said Kara "It's like having a little sister. Or a pet. I forget sometimes"

"Kara"

"It's a joke"

"It's not that" said Clark "While Ranma was staying with you, did she mention anything besides what happened to her"

"I knew she was a boy" said Kara "And don't worry. She hasn't tried anything if that's what your thinking"

"No Kara" said Clark "I meant about what she was doing for six months"

Kara looked at Clark quietly before folding her arms. "What are you saying?"

.

Ranma and J'onn flew quietly for several minutes before Ranma coughed up.

"Are you mad at me?" asked Ranma.

"No" said J'onn.

"Then why am I feeling this strange vibe around you?"

"...Remember when you let me read your mind?" asked J'onn.

"Yeah"

"Well you showed me more than you thought"

Ranma widen her eyes "Like?"

"The suicide attempts. The self mutilations. The mental storm raging through your head"

Ranma could only keep her eyes wide before guiltily closing them. She didn't know he showed him all that. And if he knows, then the rest of the League...

"Are you all disappointed in me?" asked Ranma. J'onn suddenly stopped flying, Ranma halting likewise.

"No" said J'onn "We are all sad for you. That one such as yourself had to go through all that pain alone. And that you didn't have any idea of what to do. No one in the League hates you for what you are or what you've done to yourself. We don't approve of what you did to yourself. But we aren't going to condemn you"

Ranma could only keep her eyes glued to the ocean below as the Martian spoke.

"Our meeting with you wasn't too long ago. But you've proven you are worthy of our help and care. And we won't let the world around you destroy yourself"

"... Thank you" was all Ranma said "Can we keep going?"

"Of course"

So for the rest of the trip, J'onn stayed quiet as Ranma flew quietly behind. They arrived in Gotham not to long after, hovering hundreds of feet above the city.

"Thanks for the company J'onn" said Ranma.

"I can escort you to Batman's Manor if you like" said J'onn.

"It's okay" said Ranma "I kinda want some alone time before I meet up with Bats"

"...Alright" said J'onn "But don't keep him waiting too long"

"Okay" said Ranma "Bye J'onn"

"Farewell for now"

The Martian flew off as Ranma lowered herself downwards, landing on the top of a small building overlooking the city.

Ranma exhaled before grabbing her face.

"Why is no one mad at me?" asked Ranma to herself "I did such low things to myself. Yet why do they still want to help"

It really was a hard pill to swallow for Ranma. After Shayera left, everyone has been so nice to Ranma. The League, the Kents, Dr. Tofu. After so much pain for so long, she had almost forgotten what true compassion was. It was all boiling up inside her.

**BANG! BANG!**

Ranma drew herself out of her thoughts as she watched two men carrying big bags were running from a police officer, the three exchanging gunshots. Suddenly one of the crooks bullet's grazed the officer's leg as he fell forward, while another bullet-

-Was caught by Ranma as she instinctively stood in front of the officer.

"Are you okay?" asked Ranma.

"Y-yeah" said the officer as he massaged his leg.

**BANG! BANG!**

Ranma widen her eyes at the continued gunshot.

"Dammit" said Ranma before she turned to the policeman "Stay here"

Ranma then ran as she caught up to the source of the gunshot.

And Ranma widen her eyes even wider.

The two men were laying on the ground, a bullet hole in each cranium.

And standing above them was a man dressed in black.

Wearing a red helmet.

"Well what's this?" said the man "It's bad enough we have pigs and gators. Now Gotham has furries?"

"Furries?" said a slightly offended Ranma. "These ears are natural buddy"

"Like I care" said the man "So what's a red little furry like yourself doing in Gotham?"

"I'm meeting a friend" said Ranma. She felt nothing unnatural about the man, but something about him made her keep her guard up.

"A friend eh" said the man "It wouldn't be these two would it. Oil Head Dan and Spring Legged Lenny. Two of Gotham's lowest scum"

"Don't all criminals steal money?" asked Ranma.

"Sure" said the man "But these two were hired guns for some of Gotham's worst criminals that committed many crimes. Including child kidnapping and beating prostitutes"

"Suddenly don't feel that bad" said Ranma. "Well they aren't my friends. I was actually meeting up with a guy called..."

"Called what?" questioned the man.

"Um" Ranma really couldn't tell some strange guy she knew either Batman or Billionaire Bruce Wayne "Alfred"

"Alfred?"

"Yeah" said Ranma "He takes care of me and offers me sweets. He's nice and-"

"So the Bats got another sidekick"

"Heh?"

"Don't 'Heh' me" said the man "You're not fooling me furry. I know that old man better than you think"

"How could you-" Ranma stopped when it suddenly hit her.

This man's intimating feel. She suddenly knew why it was keeping her on edge.

It was the same kind as Batman's.

"Are you one of Batman's helpers?"

"Helpers?"

"That's what Supergirl called you" said Ranma as she suddenly smiled, feeling less threatened "Damn, she only told me about Batgirl. Um sorry, I don't know all your names. I'm Ranma Saotome"

"...Heh" laughed the man "Someone hasn't been doing her homework" The man took out one of his guns and pointed it towards Ranma "I'm not one of Bruce's helpers. And I don't follow his rule"

Ranma's feeling of safety suddenly vanished. "Okay, I don't know what you're problem is. But I think your being a bit mean towards Bats. And before you think anything violent, I'm immune to bullets. So your gun isn't scary"

"Is that right?" said the man slightly amused "Your cute kid, but I'm not in the mood for talking"

"Then let's talk at Wayne Manor"

The man didn't respond. Instead, he took his free hand and pointed another gun at Ranma.

"Didn't you hear what I said. Guns don't work on me.

"... Asian, Japanese. Sixteen to seventeen years of age. Most likely a martial artist of Japanese and Chinese schools. And definitely containing animalistic traits"

"What?" asked a very confused Ranma.

"The Red Hood's good at observing" said Red Hood "And dealing with pests"

**BANG!**

"**AAAHH!**"

.

**And after such a long hiatus, I'm back.**

**I hope your all healthy and safe.**

**So to clarify a few things.**

**Black Lightning and Red Hood have been indoctrinated into the DCAU. Black Lightning was always a cool hero. And I think Red Hood is a real must for any DC universe. In fact, I think the Under the Red Hood movie was suppose to be part of the DCAU before being redone. Or maybe that was Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths. Or the Teen Titans. I don't know. There's probably a lot of examples.**

**Now for those saying 'You can't put Red Hood into this!', I retort-**

**Try me.**

**And for those hating me for making Ranma commit such horrible things to herself before the story. Yes. I am a bastard. And I hate myself for that too. It just makes this so much more sadder.**

**I do hope putting Dr. Tofu into this story makes Ranma feel better. Besides Kasumi, Tofu was one of Ranma's friendliest allies.**

**To answer an unasked question, no. I don't know if Dr. Tofu has medical licenses for his current position. But for something who's so skilled with pressure points, it wouldn't be that far off.**

**And for those mad that I did Gotham over Jump City, calm yourselves. Ranma will meet the Teen Titans. Just after Gotham. It'll happen.**

**Well I'm done wasting your time. I hoped this story helped relieve some stress during this crazy time.**

**Stay safe.**

**Stay healthy.**

**Practice social distancing.**

**Wear a mask.**

**Wash your hands.**

**And remember-**

**REVIEW LIKE HELL!**


End file.
